


Wir tun das nur für Fergus!

by DaughterofPrussia



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Berlin, Die Frasers in Preussen, F/M, deutschland
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofPrussia/pseuds/DaughterofPrussia
Summary: “Wir tun das nur für Fergus!” ist eine kurze Outlander Fan Fiction Geschichte und mein Beitrag zur Outlander Prompt Exchange (Prompt 3. Fake Beziehung AU: Jamie Fraser möchte seinen Pflegesohn Fergus formell adoptieren, aber sein Antrag wird wahrscheinlich nicht genehmigt werden ... es sei denn, er ist verheiratet und/oder in einer festen Beziehung. Fügen Sie Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp (Randall?) zu dieser Geschichte hinzu.) @outlanderpromptexchange
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Das Leben bietet Dir viele Überraschungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wir tun das nur für Fergus!” ist eine kurze Outlander Fan Fiction Geschichte und mein Beitrag zur Outlander Prompt Exchange (Prompt 3. Fake Beziehung AU: Jamie Fraser möchte seinen Pflegesohn Fergus formell adoptieren, aber sein Antrag wird wahrscheinlich nicht genehmigt werden … es sei denn, er ist verheiratet und/oder in einer festen Beziehung. Fügen Sie Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp (Randall?) zu dieser Geschichte hinzu.) @outlanderpromptexchange

“Panorama Helsinki / Finland - Dom und Parlamentsplatz“ [by tap5a](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fhelsinki-kathedrale-dom-kirche-4189824%2F&t=NmE1ZjkxODY1ZWNlZGYwN2MzZmZlNmQzNzBlNTA3Yzg4NTNmMGE1ZixpMFZxdUR0WQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630532324043407360%2Fkapitel-1-das-leben-bietet-dir-viele&m=1&ts=1605361211) _  
_

Berlin, Französische Straße Freitag, 25. Juli 2025, 8.50 Uhr

Fünf Minuten zuvor hatte Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp das große, hell graue Haus betreten, das im Stil des Neorenaissance erbautbaut war, der das gesamte [Forum Fridericianum](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FForum_Fridericianum&t=OWQ5NTE5NWY5ZGIwMzVmYzAzYTIwMTczYjgzY2UxNDBhMGRhN2NlZCwwZjMzM2M2ZDg0MjM3NjBjNGM5ZDRhMGFhYjA3MDZiMzNiNGE2YTQy&ts=1602731199) dominierte. In der Lobby, die von Marmor und dunklem Holz dominiert wurde, war sie von einem Rezeptionisten begrüßt worden. Man bat sie, einen Augenblick in einem der dunklen Ledersessel Platz zu nehmen, von denen vier um einen eleganten runden Tisch gruppiert waren. Während sie wartete, wanderten ihre Augen an den hohen Wänden der Eingangshalle empor. Wenige Stufen einer Treppe führten aus der Halle durch eine große Glastür, die nach oben in einem runden Bogen endete und an einen Toreingang erinnerte. Darüber prangte ein großes Ornament aus dunklen Steinen, die in den hellen Marmor eingelegt waren. Das Ornament zeigte einen Kreis, der, so schien es, aus einem Gürtel geformt wurde. In der Rundung des Kreises waren die Worte "Je suis prest" zu lesen und im Mittelpunkt des Ornaments war der Kopf eines stattlichen Hirsches abgebildet, der den Betrachter direkt ansah.

“Französische Straße Berlin”  
[by Jörg Zägel / CC BY-SA (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ABerlin%2C_Mitte%2C_Franz%25C3%25B6sische_Stra%25C3%259Fe%2C_Berliner_Handelsgesellschaft_03.jpg&t=NjQ3ZTcxNjI0YTM1MjIwZDJiYTYyNDYzOTZkZjVjM2IzNjI3YWFiYiwxMjIxOGVmNzEyZDliMmU5Yjk4OGY1MTE3ODg4ZDIwMDM1NzI1YWRm&ts=1602731199)

Claire wusste, dass das französische Motto "Ich bin bereit!" bedeutete, aber als sie sich gerade fragte, was dieses Zeichen wohl zu bedeuten hätten, trat eine ältere Dame an sie heran. Sie stellte sich ihr als Frau Fitz-Gibbons vor. Diese Mitarbeiterin, deren blaues Kostüm den Eindruck einer Uniform erweckte, führte Claire über verschiedene kleine Treppen und lange Flure in den Raum, in dem sie jetzt saß. Wo immer sie in diesem Haus hingekommen waren, war es ausgesprochen still gewesen. Die schweren, dunkelroten Teppiche, mit denen alle Treppen und Gänge ausgelegt waren, hatten jedes Geräusch ihrer Schritte verschluckt. Nun saß sie in einem Raum, dessen Einrichtung durch dunkles Holz und helles Messing charakterisiert wurde und dessen Ausmaße mehr dem eines Saales glichen. Doch dies war das Vorzimmer des Direktoriums der Firma "Fraser & Son International" und hinter der großen zweiflügligen Tür, auf die Claire nun blickte, befand sich das Arbeitszimmer von Dr. James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser, einem der führenden Wirtschaftsbosse dieses Landes.

Bis vor zwei Wochen hatte Claire weder den Namen des Mannes noch den seiner Firma gekannt. Sie machte sich nichts aus der Klatschpresse, die auch in Berlin über die lokale "High-Society" berichtete. Doch dann war Geillis Duncan, ihre beste Freundin, eines Abends bei ihr vorbeigekommen und hatte ihr ganz aufgeregt eine Stellenanzeige aus der "Wirtschaftswoche" gezeigt. Zuerst war Claire vollkommen überrascht. Wie kam Geillis, die nur zu gern in der Klatschpresse las, dazu ihr eine Annonce aus Deutschlands führender Wochenzeitschrift für Manager zu zeigen?

"Dave hat sie auf dem Küchentisch liegen lassen und da ich gerade nichts anderes zur Hand hatte, habe ich beim Frühstück hineingeschaut. Aber jetzt sieh' Dir doch 'mal _diese_ Stellenanzeige an!"

Geillis hatte mit Nachdruck auf eine Anzeige gedeutet, neben der dasselbe Ornament prangte, wie jenes, welches sie in der Lobby gesehen hatte.

Claire hatte zu lesen begonnen. Gesucht wurde eine pädagogisch ausgebildete Betreuerin für ein fast siebenjähriges Kind. Die Frau sollte fließend Deutsch, Englisch und Französisch sprechen. Weitere Fremdsprachenkenntnisse waren willkommen aber nicht Voraussetzung. Erwartet wurde ferner eine umfangreiche Allgemeinbildung und ein makelloser Lebenslauf (sollte heißen: keinerlei Einträge im Bundeszentralregister). Besonderen Wert legte man jedoch auf die Kenntnis und Praxis der von Adolph Freiherr Knigge verfassten Literatur. Geboten wurde das Dreifache des gegenwärtigen Monatsgehalts, 30 Tage bezahlter Urlaub, freie Kost und Logis, private Krankenversicherung 1. Klasse.

"Stell' Dir nur einmal vor Claire!" hatte die Freundin voller Begeisterung ausgerufen, "Wenn Du diesen Job bekommst und da ein paar Jahre arbeiten würdest, dann wären alle Deine Probleme gelöst!"

Geillis hatte Recht, nun ja, fast. Sicherlich wären nicht _alle_ ihre Probleme gelöst. Doch die finanziellen Probleme, mit denen sie sich herumschlagen musste, könnten durch diese Anstellung zumindest markant schrumpfen. Dass musste sie wohl oder übel anerkennen und so trafen sich Claire, Geillis und deren Freund Dave noch am selben Abend um ein Bewerbungsschreiben aufzusetzen. Dave, der bei einem großen Medienunternehmen am Potsdamer Platz arbeitete, hatte sich sogleich bereit erklärt, ihnen mit seinen Kenntnissen zu helfen. Am Tag darauf hatte Claire die Bewerbung abgeschickt. Dann hatte sie sich eine aktualisierte Ausgabe des "Knigge" gekauft und begonnen darin zu lesen. Kurz darauf kam Geillis und brachte ihr einen großen Stapel von aktuellen Zeitungsausschnitten, damit Claire sich alles Notwendige über die Person des James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser und das von ihm geführte Familienunternehmen aneignen konnte.   
Über das Unternehmen konnte sie Vieles aus den verschiedenen Wirtschaftsmagazinen lernen, doch die Person des James Fraser erschien ihr beinahe wie ein Phantom. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde dieser Mann sich ebenfalls nichts aus der so genannten "High-Society" machen und ganz offensichtlich lieferte er der Klatschpresse auch keinerlei Schlagzeilen. Auf der Homepage der Firma gab es weder einen Artikel über ihn noch ein Foto von ihm. Auch ein Wikipedia-Artikel mit seinem Namen gab nur die Basisdaten (Geburtstag, Geburtsort, Familie, Studium) wider und ging ansonsten mehr auf das weltweit tätige Unternehmen ein. "Fraser & Son International" war eines der wenigen Familienunternehmen, die bis heute ohne Aktionäre auskamen und die, da sie in die unterschiedlichsten Wirtschaftszweige investiert hatten, nicht nur die Finanzkrise von 2008 gut überstanden, sondern sogar gestärkt daraus hervorgegangen waren. In diesem Wikipedia-Artikel fand sich allerdings ein Foto von James Fraser. Es zeigte ihn im Kreis einer Gruppe von Wirtschaftsbossen auf einer nationalen Konferenz. Allerdings war dieses Bild über acht Jahre alt und auch sehr verpixelt. Irgendwann drehte sich alles in Claires Kopf und sie hoffte, dass sie alle diese Information nicht umsonst gelernt hatte. Wenn sie wenigstens zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch eingeladen werden würde.

Zehn Tage später, sie hatte schon gar nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt, je etwas von "Fraser & Son International" zu hören, klingelte zu ihrer Überraschung kurz vor Beginn der Mittagspause ihr Smartphone. Ein Dr. Ned Gowan meldete sich, erklärte er sei der Anwalt der Firma "Fraser & Son International" und fragte, ob sie zwei Tage später um 9.00 Uhr zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch in der Firmenzentrale erscheinen könne. Sie erklärte ihm, sie müsse erst ihre Abteilungsleiterin bitten, ihr frei zu geben und würde zurückrufen. Da die sommerliche Urlaubszeit vorüber war, war es kein Problem einen Tag Urlaub zu bekommen und so sagte sie Dr. Gowan fünfzehn Minuten später zu. Claire musste sich extrem beherrschen um nicht laut los zu jubeln. Das hätte sofort ihre Kolleginnen in der Abteilung auf den Plan gerufen und denen wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall davon erzählen. In der Mittagspause verließ sie die Klinik und setzte sich auf eine Bank in einem nahegelegenen Park. Von dort aus rief sie Geillis und berichtete ihr von den guten Neuigkeiten. Gleich nach Dienstende trafen sich die Freundinnen auf dem Parkplatz der Klinik um gemeinsam in die Stadt zu fahren und ein passendes "Outfit" für Claires Vorstellungsgespräch auszusuchen. Geillis, die, bevor sie den "reichen Dave" kennengelernt hatte, lange Jahre als freie Modeberaterin tätig gewesen war, schleppte die Freundin direkt in die Modeabteilung des KaDeWe. Dort fanden sie nach einiger Zeit ein gedecktes dunkelgrünes Business-Kostüm, das Claires Figur betonte und dennoch seriös wirkte.

“Kaufhaus des Westens (KaDeWe) -  
Foto by [Avi1111 dr. avishai teicher / CC BY-SA (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fupload.wikimedia.org%2Fwikipedia%2Fcommons%2F3%2F37%2FKaufhaus_des_Westens_in_the_2010s_%25288%2529.jpg&t=YjJlZTRhMTc3ZmRlZjE2NzNkNmZjZmU4YTQ4NWUzZDVmMmMzYjhlNyw2N2ExYjYzYmUwYWI1NWQ2OTJhMTcxMjFmMDM1MTMzOTUxZmM3MGJk&ts=1602731199)

"Das ist perfekt!" rief Geillis aus, als Claire aus der Umkleidekabine trat.

"Ja, perfekt zu teuer für mich. Hast Du den Preis gesehen?"

"Mach' Dir darüber 'mal keine Sorgen," antwortete Geillis. Dann flüsterte sie:

"Ich bezahle es. Wenn nichts aus dem Job wird, geben wir es einfach hinterher zurück. Und wenn Du den Job bekommst und es behalten willst, dann gibst Du mir das Geld zurück, wenn Du Dein erstes Gehalt auf dem Konto hast."

Sie kauften das Kostüm und außerdem eine dazu passende Bluse und Schuhe. Claire durfte gar nicht an die Summe denken, die sie innerhalb weniger Stunden ausgegeben hatten, sonst wurde ihr ganz übel.

Doch das war in diesem Augenblick alles vergessen. Jetzt galt es, sich zu konzentrieren und einen möglichst guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Frau Fitz-Gibbons hatte sie in diesen Raum geführt und ihr einen der insgesamt zwölf großen braunen Ledersessel angewiesen. Mit den Worten

"Man wird sie hereinrufen, wenn Sie an der Reihe sind,"

hatte sie sich verabschiedet.

Claire hatte Platz genommen und dabei möglichst unauffällig den Raum gescannt. Sieben weitere Frauen saßen in gleichartigen Ledersesseln, die an drei Seitenwänden des Raumes aufgestellt und durch jeweils einen kleinen Tisch getrennt waren. Auf den Tischen standen Gläser und Flaschen mit Mineralwasser, doch keine der anderen Frauen hatte davon Gebrauch gemacht. Auch Claire hatte nicht vor, etwas zu trinken. Dazu war sie viel zu aufgeregt und außerdem fürchtete sie, dass sie dann wohlmöglich mitten in dem bevorstehenden Bewerbungsgespräch zur Toilette musste. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick über den hellen Teppich zu jener großen, zweiflügligen Holztür aus Mahagoni. Auf jedem der Flügel prangte ein Wappen, geteilt in vier Bereiche. Auf dem linken oberen und dem rechten unteren Viertel waren jeweils drei weiße Blüten auf blauem Grund zu sehen. Das rechte obere und das linke untere Viertel zeigten jeweils drei rote, spitze Kronen auf weißem Grund. Hinter dieser Tür, so vermutete Claire, musste sich das Zimmer des Direktors befinden. Was würde sie dort erwarten? Sie wusste es nicht. Warum hatte sie sich nur auf diese Sache eingelassen, die Geilis Duncan ihr vorgeschlagen hatte? Aus Verzweiflung? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Nur eines wusste sie, nämlich, dass sie niemals daran gedacht hatte, dass sie im Alter von fast 30 Jahren noch einmal ein Bewerbungsgespräch würde führen müssen. Doch so war ihr Leben. Vieles, das in ihrem Leben geschehen war, war nicht geplant gewesen, noch hatte sie jemals erwartet, dass ihr Leben so verlaufen würde.

Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp, fast geschiedene Randall, hatte im Alter von fünf Jahren ihre Eltern durch einen Autounfall verloren. Während der folgenden fünfzehn Jahre war sie in der liebevollen Pflege ihres Onkels 'Lamb' aufgewachsen. Dr. Quentin Lambert Beauchamp, ein weltweit anerkannter und von seinen Schülern verehrter Archäologe und Ägyptologe, dessen Forschungsschwerpunkt auf dem Alten Reich Ägyptens lag, war im Jahr 2015 nach Berlin gekommen, wo er in den letzten Jahren vor seinem Ruhestand an der Humboldt-Universität lehrte. Dort hatte Claire auch ihren späteren Ehemann, Dr. Frank Randall, kennengelernt. Er war ihrem Onkel als Wissenschaftlicher Assistent zugeteilt worden. Wie kein Mann zuvor hatte Randall sie umworben und bereits im Mai 2016 hatten sie geheiratet. Die ersten vier Jahre ihrer Ehe waren in einer Weise verlaufen, die Claire auch heute noch als glücklich beschreiben würde. Obwohl, ganz so sicher war sie sich da nicht mehr. Was bedeutete Glück eigentlich? Gab es für diesen Begriff eine Definition? Und selbst wenn es eine Definition für den Begriff "Glück" gab, war dieser wirklich für alle Menschen gültig? Auf jeden Fall waren die ersten vier Jahre ihrer Ehe nicht ausgesprochen negativ gewesen. Gemeinsam hatten sie regelmäßig Reisen unternommen, die sie nach Paris, Madrid, Prag, Budapest, Dubrovnik, Palermo, Venedig, Turin, Marseille, Amsterdam, Florenz, Mailand, Barcelona und Brügge führten.

“Palermo/Sizilien” by [nataliaaggiato](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fpalermo-waterfront-porto-cala-483948%2F&t=ODljZmYzNjdjNGQ4OThhMDc4ZGIwMDUwNGVkZTM0MWNlNmM0MTJkNyw5ZWRjOTk5N2NkNzZhNmU1NTM4Yzk4NDA3Mzc0ZmMzZDM4MDUwNDE3&ts=1602731199)

Claire hatte es genossen, diese Städte kennenzulernen und ihre kulturellen Eigenarten zu erleben. Als Lambert Beauchamp im Februar 2019 überraschend an den Folgen eines Schlaganfalls verstarb, hatte sich Frank rührend und, wie sie fand, sehr einfühlsam, um alles gekümmert. Doch im Frühjahr 2020 hatte eine eigenartige Entwicklung bei ihm eingesetzt. Zuerst hatte Claire es auf die Auswirkungen der Corona-Pandemie geschoben. Nach dem Beginn des Lockdowns war Frank hauptsächlich zu Hause, gab Vorlesungen via Zoom und schrieb ansonsten an einem neuen Buch über die Geschichte des Schottischen Jakobitenaufstandes im Jahr 1745. Claire hingegen arbeitete, wie auch vor der Corona-Krise, als Krankenschwester in der Kinderklinik der Berliner Charité. Frank hatte zwar insistiert, dass Claire ihre Arbeitsstelle aufgeben solle. Die Möglichkeit, dass sie sich mit dem Virus infizieren könnte, erschien ihm zu hoch. Doch Claire konnte es nicht über ihr Herz bringen, gerade in einer so schweren Krise ihre Mitschwestern allein zu lassen und Dank der strikt eingehaltenen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen kam sie ohne Probleme durch diese schwere Zeit. Während sie sich über die Erfolge im ihrem Beruf freuen konnte, schienen die Probleme in ihrer Beziehung zu Frank immer größer zu werden. Irgendwann beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass Frank immer einsilbiger wurde und dass sie sich mehr und mehr auseinanderlebten. Doch sie hielt dies für eine zeitlich eingeschränkte Phase, die spätestens nach der Pandemie zu Ende gehen würde. Zumindest hoffte sie das. Als dann im Juli 2021 endlich ein Impfstoff gegen das Virus gefunden worden war und dieser ab Dezember 2021 verfügbar wurde, atmete Claire auf. Sie und Frank würden sich impfen lassen und dann könnten sie auch wieder reisen. Das würde Frank auf andere Gedanken bringen und ihre Ehe wieder aufblühen lassen. Doch es kam alles anders. Als sie geimpft waren, hatte Frank urplötzlich keine Lust mehr zu reisen. Wieder und wieder schob er seine Arbeit vor. Regelmäßig arbeitete er bis spät abends in der Universität und zeitweise verbrachte er ganze Nächte dort. Immer ging es um wichtige Analysen, die er in Fachpublikationen veröffentlichte und für die es enge Abgabetermine gab. Selbst an Abenden, an denen Claire frei hatte, war er nur selten zu Hause und wann immer sie versuchte, ein wenig eheliche Zärtlichkeit zu initiieren, war er dazu zu müde. Im Frühjahr 2022 hatten sie zum letzten Mal miteinander geschlafen. Einige Monate später hatte Frank aufgehört, sie zum Abschied zu küssen, wie er es gewöhnlich tat, wenn er das Haus verließ.   
Was dann geschah, hatte das Potential, sie vollkommen aus der Bahn zu werfen. Im Herbst 2022 hatte sich eine Ahnung, die Claire immer wieder unterdrückt hatte, bestätigt. Frank hatte eine Geliebte. Als sie an einem Abend im Oktober von ihrem Dienst in der Kinderklinik zurückkehrte, sah sie, wie Frank eine schlanke Blondine vor der Tür ihres gemeinsamen Hauses verabschiedete und dabei intensiv küsste. Wie erstarrt blieb sie stehen. Alles in ihr drängte sie, sich umzudrehen und davon zu laufen. Doch dann gewann der Zorn, der sich in ihr aufstaute, die Oberhand. Wie ein brennender Strahl, der aus ihrem Magen durch ihren ganzen Körper schoss, machte er sich Luft. Sie lief zur Haustür, schloss dieselbe auf und fand Frank in der Küche am Waschbecken stehen, wo er gerade zwei Weingläser ausspülte. Erstaunt hatte er sich zu ihr umgedreht, doch ehe er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte ihn Claires Handtasche mit voller Wucht an der linken Gesichtshälfte getroffen. Frank hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren und war umgefallen. Dabei hatte sich seine Brille vom Kopf gelöst und war beim Aufprall auf den Küchenfußboden zerbrochen. Claire wusste nicht mehr, mit welchen Schimpfworten sie ihn bedacht hatte. Frank hatte sich aufgerappelt und die Einzelteile seiner Brille aufgesammelt. Er hatte nicht einmal dazu angesetzt, die Situation zu erklären oder sich zu entschuldigen. Claire hätte ihm auch nicht zu gehört. Sie hatte sich auf dem Fuß umgedreht und war in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer gerannt. Dort angekommen, hatte sie Franks Bettwäsche genommen, war damit wieder in das Erdgeschoss gerannt und hatte alles in hohem Bogen in sein Arbeitszimmer geworfen. Anschließend war sie erneut ins Schlafzimmer gerannt und hatte sich darin eingeschlossen. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie zornig geheult hatte. Doch ehe sie eingeschlafen war, hatte sie einen Plan gefasst. Am nächsten Morgen ging sie zur Frühschicht. In einer Pause rief sie eine Anwältin an und noch am selben Nachmittag suchte sie diese auf, um mit ihr die Formalitäten einer Scheidung zu besprechen.

“Brille” by [jottbe](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fbrille-zerbrochen-glas-glasbruch-1611121%2F&t=MTVmYjU3ZjA2ZTc1MTc4MGVhZmFjYWQxNmNiNzZmZWE1NjgyNTI0ZCwxZjFkYzI1YmUwNzgzZWJlMTI2ZWFjN2MzMDQ1MWZkZGIzYTg0OTU3&ts=1602731199)

Frank hatte die Verletzungen, die Claire ihm beigebracht hatte, behandeln lassen, aber nicht bei der Polizei angezeigt. Erst später hatte er durchscheinen lassen, dass er die ganze Situation inszeniert hatte. Er war einfach zu feige gewesen, mit ihr ein Gespräch über eine Scheidung zu führen, so wie es zwei erwachsene Menschen normalerweise tun. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihr auch ein schlechtes Gewissen machen. Davon war Claire jedenfalls überzeugt. Frank war immer dagegen gewesen, dass sie wieder arbeiten ging. Als sie ein Jahr nach ihrer Hochzeit die Stelle an der Kinderklinik annahm, hatte er sich sehr negativ darüber geäußert. Was für einen Eindruck würde das bei seinen Kollegen hinterlassen, wenn die Frau eines angehenden Professors arbeiten ginge? Und im letzten Jahr ihrer Ehe hatte er keine Möglichkeit ungenutzt gelassen, um ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er sich vernachlässigt fühlte.   
Es dauerte drei Monate, bis Claire ein kleines Zimmer in einem der Schwesternwohnhäuser der Charité beziehen konnte. In diesen drei Monaten tat sie alles, um Frank so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Alle Sachen, die sie nicht mit in das Schwesternwohnheim nehmen konnte, lagerte sie im Keller ihrer Freundin Geillis Duncan ein. Claire hoffte, dass die Scheidung nach dem obligatorischen Trennungsjahr im Oktober 2023 vollzogen werden würde und dass sie dann endlich ein neues Leben beginnen konnte. Doch auch diesmal kam alles anders, als erhofft.

Es war ein regnerischer Herbsttag im September 2023. Es sollte der letzte Tag im Leben des Dr. Frank Randall sein. Auf einer Landstraße in der Nähe Lübecks, wo er an einer Konferenz für Historiker teilgenommen hatte, kam Franks Wagen aus unerfindlichen Gründen in Schleudern. Das Auto durchbrach die Absperrung und kam dann auf einem Acker zu stehen. Dort wurde er am nächsten Morgen von einem Bauern entdeckt. Als die Polizei am Unfallort eintraf, saß Dr. Frank Randall angeschnallt und als sei nichts geschehen auf dem Fahrersitz. Er war unverletzt und trug sogar noch seinen Hut. Doch Frank Randall war tot. Eine später durchgeführte Obduktion ergab, dass Frank einen Herzinfarkt gehabt hatte, der dazu geführt hatte, dass er die Kontrolle über den Wagen verlor, so dass dieser von der Fahrbahn abkam. Es war, wie die Polizei später sagte, großes Glück, dass kein anderer Verkehrsteilnehmer verletzt worden war. Claire war erschüttert.

“Lübeck” by [scholty1970](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fl%25C3%25BCbeck-holstentor-wahrzeichen-4087926%2F&t=YzJhZjAyZGIwYWRhMGIwNjhiYzcyZTE4MmIxNWY5NTgxNWQyNDU1MixiMzVmMTY3ODhhOGVjMDc4NDk4MGI0Y2Q0MDYyZjRkMWIwZWE5N2Nl&ts=1602731199)

Doch ein noch größerer Schock ereilte sie am Tag der Testamentseröffnung. An diesem Tag eröffnete ihr der Notar, dass sie keinerlei Geld, sondern nur Schulden von Frank erben würde. Ihr Noch-Ehemann hatte für 250.000 Euro eine Eigentumswohnung für seine Geliebte gekauft, die er dieser überschrieben hatte. Für dieses Geschenk hatte sich Frank verschuldet und Claire, die nach dem Gesetz noch immer mit ihm verheiratet war, erbte seine Schulden. Es war ein einziger Alptraum. Zwar hatte Claire auch die Rechte an Franks Büchern geerbt, doch diese Fachbücher verkauften sich nur in sehr überschaubaren Zahlen und brachten wenig ein. Mit ihrem Gehalt als Kinderkrankenschwester würde sie noch Jahrzehnte brauchen, ehe sie Franks Schulden abbezahlt hätte. Währenddessen saß Sandy Travers, diese blondierte …. in ihrer Wohnung und vergnügte sich wahrscheinlich mit ihrem nächsten Liebhaber. Erneut stieg der Zorn über Frank in Claires Herzen auf, doch ehe sie weiter über ihn nachdenken konnte, riss sie eine bekannte Stimme aus ihren Gedanken:


	2. Je suis prest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire lernt James Fraser und anschließend auch seinen Pflegesohn Fergus kennen.

“Panorama Helsinki / Finland - Dom und Parlamentsplatz“ [by tap5a](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fhelsinki-kathedrale-dom-kirche-4189824%2F&t=M2Q3YjZlZjY3YjM3NjVhNGQzNzhkZDljZWU0M2FlNjZmZjU5NTZiYSw5ODRiMWUwZDgxOGE3YzQ4YjkwMjZhZDkxNWMxZjU1ZjUzMWY4MzU1&ts=1601324171)

_“Erneut stieg der Zorn über Frank in Claires Herzen auf, doch ehe sie weiter über ihn nachdenken konnte, riss sie eine bekannte Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.”_

Es war die Stimme von Dr. Ned Gowan. Der Firmenanwalt stand zwischen den geöffneten Flügeln der großen Tür und forderte sie auf, herein zu kommen. Claire stand verwundert auf. Sie war als Letzte gekommen und wurde als Erste hereingebeten. Die anderen Frauen sahen ihr ebenfalls irritiert nach.

Dann betrat sie einen langgestreckten, rechteckigen Raum, dessen Einrichtung ebenfalls alle Kennzeichen des Stils der Neorenaissance trug. Vor einer großen Regalwand mit zahllosen Büchern, stand ein massiver Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz. Darauf befanden sich mehrere Telefonapparate und Bildschirme, eine Tastaur, Akten, Bücher und - zu Claires Überraschung - eine große, dunkelrote Orchidee. Ein hoch gewachsener, muskulöser Mann mit leuchtend roten Haaren, die im Nacken und an den Schläfen in Locken übergingen, saß an diesem Schreibtisch und unterschrieb irgendwelche Papiere. Als sie etwas näherkam, erhob sich der Mann, kam auf sie zu und reichte ihr die Hand.

"Herzlich willkommen bei 'Fraser & Son International', Frau Beauchamp. Ich bin James Fraser," sagte der Hüne, der Claire mehr an einen aus der Zeit gefallenen Wikinger erinnerte als an den CEO einer internationalen Firma. Sie wusste, dass er 37 Jahre alt war und schätzte, dass er mindestens 1.90 Meter (wenn nicht gar mehr) maß.

Frasers Händedruck war fest und warm, aber nicht hart oder unangenehm. Seine Stimme klang sanft und melodisch. Er sprach leise. Claire braucht einen Moment, ehe sie antworten konnte, so sehr war sie von der Diskrepanz zwischen der Größe des Mannes und seinem Auftreten überrascht. Später würde sie ihren ersten Eindruck von James Fraser als den eines sanften Riesen beschreiben.

"Claire … Elisabeth Beauchamp. Erfreut Sie kennenzulernen, Dr. Fraser," antwortete sie und blickte dabei in seine strahlend blauen Augen. Jetzt fiel ihr auch auf, dass er um Mund und Wangen einen 3-Tage-Bart trug. Die Farbe des Bartes erschien ihr etwas heller, als die Farbe seiner Haare.

Fraser deutete nach links:

"Bitte kommen Sie."

Direkt rechts an das Büro angrenzend befand sich ein etwas kleinerer Raum, den man durch eine Tür im Stil des japanischen Shoji betrat. Gegenüber dem Eingang zog ein wandhohes Panoramafenster Claires Interesse auf sich. Durch dieses Fenster konnte man direkt auf den Gendarmenmarkt und den Französischen Dom sehen. In dem lichtgefluteten Raum standen sich zwei helle Ledersofas gegenüber, nur durch einen Kaffeetisch voneinander getrennt. Fraser bat Claire auf einem der Sofas Platz zu nehmen, er und der Anwalt setzten sich auf das andere. 

Dr. Gowan sprach als Erster:

"Frau Beauchamp, bevor wir mit Ihnen über Ihre eventuelle Anstellung sprechen, müssen wir Sie bitten, dies hier zu unterschreiben."

Er reichte ihr ein engzeilig beschriebenes Blatt Papier. Claire nahm es und begann zu lesen. Es war eine Schweigepflichtsvereinbarung. Unter Androhung einer Strafzahlung von 250.000 Euro verpflichtete sich die Unterzeichnerin, gemeint war ganz offensichtlich sie, dazu, über alles, was zwischen ihr, James Fraser und seinem Anwalt besprochen wurde, zu schweigen.

Claire sah Dr. Gowan verwundert an.

"Sie müssen verstehen, Frau Beauchamp,” sagte der Anwalt, “dass Herr Fraser nicht irgendwer ist, sondern der CEO eines internationalen Unternehmens."

"Ich verstehe," antwortete sie leise, dann nahm sie den Kugelschreiber, den Dr. Gowan ihr reichte und unterschrieb das Papier.

"Danke, Frau Beauchamp," sagte der Anwalt, "diese Kopie ist für sie."

Claire sah, wie Fraser eine Taste seines Smartphones drückte. Kurz darauf erschien Frau Fitz-Gibbons und brachte Tee und Gebäck. Als sie den Raum wieder verlassen hatte und jeder mit Tee versorgt war, lehnte sich James Fraser zurück und erklärte Claire, welche Stelle er ihr anbot. Er erzählte, dass er einen Pflegesohn namens Fergus habe und für diesen eine dauerhafte Betreuung suche. Zwanzig Minuten lang sprach der Geschäftsmann über seinen Sohn und über die Voraussetzungen, die eine Betreuerin mitbringen musste. Mit jeder dieser Minuten wurde Claire deutlicher, dass sie die besten Chancen hatte, diesen Job zu bekommen. Aber wollte sie das wirklich? Das Gehalt war traumhaft und Fraser schien ein seriöser, freundlicher Mensch zu sein. Aber was war, wenn das Kind sie nicht mochte? Und wollte sie sich wirklich Jahre lang nur um ein einziges Kind kümmern? Wollte sie auf Jahre hinweg ihre ganze Zeit in dem Haus dieses Mannes verbringen? Diese Gedanken machten ihr ein wenig Angst, doch dann war da auch die Aussicht, ihre finanziellen Belastungen durch diesen Job merklich zu verringern. Claire entschied sich innerlich, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Und wenn es nicht gut gehen würde, nun, das deutsche Gesundheitssystem suchte dauernd nach neuen Mitarbeitern. Erst kürzlich war der Bundesgesundheitsminister von einer Reise nach Mexiko zurückkehrt, wo er Krankenpfleger und Krankenschwestern angeworben hatte. Sie würde jederzeit eine neue Stelle finden. Da war sie ganz sicher. Sie hatte also ein gewisses Sicherheitsnetz und würde nicht ins Bodenlose fallen, wenn sie die Stelle bei Fraser würde aufgeben müssen. Das wusste sie und das beruhigte sie auch ein wenig.

Fraser hatte seine Erläuterungen beendet und fragte sie nun direkt:

"Was denken Sie, Frau Beauchamp? Wären Sie bereit, diese Stelle anzutreten?"

"Grundsätzlich schon, …"

"Aber?" fragte Fraser überrascht.

"Nun, es ist ja nicht meine alleinige Entscheidung. Was ist, wenn ich Ihrem Sohn unsympathisch bin?"

"Das könnten wir ja gleich einmal testen. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir gemeinsam zu ihm fahren und Sie anschließend mit uns zu Mittag essen?"

"Äh, ja … gern."

"Gut," sagte Fraser und drückte erneut eine Taste auf seinem Smartphone. Als Frau Fitz-Gibbons erschien wies er sie zu Claires großer Überraschung an, die anderen wartenden Frauen nach Hause zu schicken. Man würde sich bei ihnen melden, wenn man noch Bedarf hätte. Außerdem sollte sie seiner Haushälterin mitteilen, dass er zwei Gäste zum Mittagessen mitbringen würde. Claire wurde von der Geschwindigkeit, mit der dieses Gespräch sich entwickelte, fast schwindlig. Doch jetzt konnte sie sich dem Sog, den die ganze Angelegenheit auf sie ausübte, nicht mehr entziehen.

“Mercedes Maybach S 600 Pullman” Foto: BMK Wikimedia, CC BY-SA 3.0, https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=1130176

Gemeinsam mit Dr. Gowan verließen sie den Raum durch eine andere Tür und betraten dann einen gesicherten Fahrstuhl, der sie direkt in eine Tiefgarage brachte. Dort wartete bereits Frasers Chauffeur neben einem schwarzen Mercedes Maybach S 600 Pullman und öffnete den Ankommenden die Türen der Limousine. Der Anwalt und Claire setzten sich in den Fond, Fraser nahm neben dem Fahrer Platz. Kurz darauf fanden sie sich im Berliner Straßenverkehr wieder. Die Fahrt führte durch Charlottenburg, dann entlang der Havel. Anschließend fuhren sie durch Steglitz-Zehlendorf, den Westlichen Düppelner Forst und über die durch Steven Spielbergs Film "Bridge of Spies" weltweit bekannt gewordene Glienicker Brücke. Damit hatten sie die Stadt Potsdam erreicht und zehn Minuten später hielten sie vor einem verklinkerten Mehrfamilienhaus. Claire schätzte, dass es ungefähr Anfang der 30ger Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts erbaut worden war. Fraser ging vor und führte sie ins Haus. Eine Dame, die Claire auf Mitte vierzig schätzte, kam ihnen in der Eingangshalle entgegen. Fraser stellte sie als Frau Curtius vor und erklärte, dass sie, zusammen mit ihrem Mann, für die Verwaltung des Hauses zuständig sei.

"Ich würde Ihnen jetzt gern die Wohnung zeigen, die wir Ihnen bereitstellen. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen."

Claire nickte und Fraser führte sie zu einem Fahrstuhl, der sie in wenigen Augenblicken ins Dachgeschoss brachte. Über einige weitere Treppenstufen kamen sie zuerst in einen kleinen Flur und von dort aus in einen Küchen-Wohnbereich. Ein weiterer Wohnbereich schloss sich an, von dem ersten getrennt durch ein großes Panorama-Fenster. Claire fühlte sich von dem Ausblick magisch angezogen.

"Oh! Man kann ja ganz über den Jungfernsee gesehen!"

Fraser lächelte. Dann führte er sie einige Schritte weiter. Sie kamen nun in einen weiteren kleinen Flur und von dort ging es nach rechts in das Badezimmer und nach links in das Schlafzimmer. Alle Räume waren modern und hell gestaltet.

"Gefällt es Ihnen? Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, hier zu wohnen?"

Als Claire nicht sogleich antwortete fügte Fraser hinzu:

"Sie können die Wohnung natürlich ganz nach Ihren Wünschen einrichten. Sie können Ihre eigenen Möbel mitbringen oder wir können Sie für sie neu einrichten lassen."

"Danke. Es gefällt mir sehr gut. Aber wir sollten erst einmal abwarten, wie Ihr Sohn auf mich reagiert."

“Blick über die [Havel](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHavel&t=NzA2MDA2Yzg1MmRmNzA1OTI5YTAwOGY0Y2MyOWRjOGU0Yjc1YTVjOSw2MDk4NDcwNDA4NTRhNjVkYzdiZGZhM2M2ZDI3NWJhMmE3ZjEwMzM0&ts=1602735019)/Jungfernsee zur [de:Heilandskirche am Port von Sacrow](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHeilandskirche_am_Port_von_Sacrow&t=ODUzOTgzNzc3ODAxNzFkOTg1MjNjZDRlYmY1NDY5ZTU4ZTljMjdlNixmN2ZjMGNhZjU0OTc4MGUzMDBhMzkxMDZjOThiYTU1OGE5OGQ0NTU2&ts=1602735019)“  
von [Lienhard Schulz](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBenutzer%3ALienhard_Schulz&t=Zjc3ZmZiMDQ1N2VhNjk5YzY1NDA5MjgwMjQ4OTY2NmM1YWJkNGQ2MSw0NjEwM2MxNGRlOWE4NjczODVkNTIzMzM4NGVjZjRmMWUzMmJkZmQw&ts=1602735019) CC BY-SA 3.0, via WikiMediaCommons https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=358200

"Ja, natürlich," lenkte Fraser ein, "dann will ich Sie auch gleich mit ihm bekannt machen."

Sie fuhren wieder in den ersten Stock, wo Fraser Claire durch das Wohnzimmer in den Wintergarten und von dort auf die große, nach Osten gerichtete Terrasse führte. Von deren linker Seite führte eine Wendeltreppe in den Garten:

"Ich habe den Garten vor einigen Jahren neu gestalten lassen. In Potsdam gab es früher eine lange Weinbautradition und so gibt es hier immer noch viele terrassenförmige Anlagen."

Sie gingen über eine Rasenfläche und kamen dann zu einem Rondell, das mit unterschiedlichen Arten von Rosen bepflanzt war. Claire schätzte seinen Durchmesser auf mehrere Meter. Um das Rondell herum führten zwei Wege, jeweils einer in die südliche und einer in die nördliche Richtung. Fraser und Claire betraten den zweiten Weg, der sie wiederum zu einer größeren Rasenfläche und von dort in eine mit Bäumen eingerahmte Ecke des Gartens führte. Hier stand ein kleiner Pavillon mit Sitzgelegenheiten und einem Tisch. Hinter dem Pavillon konnte man ein Schwimmbecken sehen, dass mit einer Holzverschalung abgedeckt war. Auf einer der Liegen, die beim Pavillon standen, lag ein kleiner Junge mit dunklen, lockigen Haaren, ganz in ein Buch vertieft.

"Fergus!" rief Fraser und der Junge schreckte leicht auf.

"Papa!"

Das Buch flog beinahe zur Seite, der Junge sprang auf und rannte Fraser entgegen. Dieser empfing ihn mit offenen Armen, hob ihn vom Boden auf und drückte ihn herzlich an sich.

"Papa," fragte der Junge, während Fraser ihn wieder zu den Liegen trug, "warum bist Du schon so früh zu Hause?"

"Weil ich Dir jemanden vorstellen möchte."

Fraser setzte sich mit Fergus auf eine der Liegen und bedeute Claire, dass sie sich ebenfalls setzen sollte. Er drückte Fergus noch einmal herzlich an sich, dann deutete er auf die für Fergus fremde Frau und sagte:

"Wir haben doch darüber gesprochen, dass ich jemanden einstellen würde, der Dir hilft, wenn Du jetzt mit der Schule beginnst. Jemand, der hier bei Dir ist, während ich arbeiten oder wenn ich auf Dienstreise gehen muss."

Der kleine Lockenkopf nickte.

"Ich möchte, dass Du Frau Beauchamp kennenlernst. Sie spricht Deutsch, Englisch und – das wird Dich ganz besonders freuen – auch Französisch."

Das Gesicht des Jungen begann zu stahlen.

"Frau Beauchamp ist heute hierhergekommen, damit ihr miteinander reden könnt. Und wenn Du es möchtest und wenn Frau Beauchamp es möchte, dann könnte sie beginnen, für uns zu arbeiten."

Fraser gab Fergus einen leichten Stups auf den Rücken.

Der Junge stand auf, ging zu Claire hinüber und reichte ihr höflich die Hand.

"Guten Tag, Frau Beauchamp!"

"Guten Tag Fergus! Magst Du Dich neben mich setzen?"

Der Junge nickte, dann setzte er sich.

Fraser beobachtete mit Freude, wie Fergus Claire betrachtete. Ganz offensichtlich war sein Sohn ebenso von der natürlichen Schönheit der jungen Frau beeindruckt, wie er selbst.

"Gut, dann lasse ich Euch mal allein. Soll' ich noch irgendetwas bringen lassen? Tee für Sie Claire und heiße Schokolade für Dich, Fergus?"

Beide nickten. Fraser erhob sich und ging langsam zum Haus zurück. Alles, woran an dabei denken konnte, war, dass er sich nichts mehr wünschte, als dass Claire und Fergus einander verstanden und sie die Stelle antreten würde. Aber warum sollte das nicht geschehen? Der Morgen hatte doch bereits ein kleines Wunder wahr werden lassen. Claire war zum Vorstellungsgespräch erschienen und sie hatte Bereitschaft gezeigt, die Stelle anzunehmen. Warum sollte nicht ein weiteres kleines Wunder geschehen? Seit dem Moment, als er Claires Foto zum ersten Mal auf ihrer Bewerbung gesehen hatte, konnte er nur noch mit Mühe an andere Dinge denken. In jeder freien Minute hatte sie seine Gedanken dominiert. Er hatte alle möglichen Erkundigungen über sie einziehen lassen und nichts wünschte er sich mehr, als sie besser kennen zu lernen.

Wieder im Haus angekommen, bat Fraser Frau Curtius Tee und heiße Schokolade zum Pavillon zu bringen. Als die Haushälterin eine halbe Stunde später zurückkehrte, musste sie ihm darüber Bericht erstatten, wie sie Claire und Fergus vorgefunden hatte.

"Sie sitzen nebeneinander auf der Liege und unterhalten sich intensiv – auf Französisch. Ich habe nicht viel davon verstanden. Fergus scheint begeistert zu sein. Er redet ohne Unterbrechung und gestikuliert dabei, genauso wie wenn er mit Ihnen redet. Beinahe hätte er die Tasse mit der heißen Schokolade umgeworfen."

"Danke."

Fraser lächelte. Dann ging er ins Speisezimmer, wo Ned Gowan auf ihn wartete.

“Potsdam - Schindelhaus” von Giorgio Michele - Eigenes Werk,  
CC BY-SA 3.0, https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=3492265

Eine Stunde später kam Frau Curtius und begann den Esstisch zu decken. Fraser stand auf und wollte zum Pavillon gehen, um Claire zu Fergus zu holen. Doch als er auf die Terrasse trat, hörte er Fergus vor Begeisterung schreien. Dann sah er auch schon den Grund dafür. Gemeinsam mit Claire, die ganz offensichtlich ihre Pumps ausgezogen hatte und nun in Strümpfen unterwegs war, jagte der Junge hinter einem Fußball her und schoss ihn in ein imaginäres Tor am Gartenzaun. Wie aus einem Mund schrien sie "Tooor!" und hüpften umeinander. Fraser konnte sich kaum halten vor lachen und auch Ned Gowan, der ihm auf die Terrasse gefolgt war, konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

"Du hattest recht, Jamie. Sie ist die Richtige für Fergus."

Kurz darauf betraten auch die beiden Fußballspieler, Claire jetzt wieder in Pumps, die Terrasse.

"Papa, Claire kann Fußball spielen und kennt die Regeln!" berichtete der Junge begeistert.

"Fergus! Das heißt: Frau Beauchamp. Bitte!" ermahnte Fraser seinen Sohn.

"Nein, nein, ich habe ihm erlaubt, mich Claire zu nennen. Das ist in Ordnung."

Claire lächelte. Fergus und sie hatten ganz offensichtlich einen Draht zueinander gefunden.

"Gut," sagte Fraser und die Überraschung war seinem Ton deutlich anzuhören, "dann können wir ja zu Mittag essen."

Nach dem Mittagessen brachte Fraser Fergus zwecks eines Mittagsschlafes zu Bett. Claire musste die beiden auf Fergus' Drängen begleiten. Doch sie tat es gern. Anstelle seines Vaters bat der Junge sie, ihm aus dem "Lexikon der Dinosaurier und Urzeittiere" vorzulesen. Während sie das tat, ließ sie ihre Blicke immer wieder durch das Kinderzimmer schweifen. Sie war überrascht, wie liebevoll es eingerichtet war. Fergus' Bett war im Stil einer Piratenkoje gehalten, die Wände mit Bildern von Piraten und Dinosauriern verziert. Alles war hell und freundlich gestaltet, nur der Teppich war in einem tiefen dunkelblau gehalten.

"Er wollte einen solchen Teppich. Das soll das Meer sein, auf dem sein Schiff fährt," erklärte Fraser ihr, als sie später wieder in den ersten Stock zurückkamen. Sie setzten sich zu Ned Gowan, der im Speisezimmer auf sie gewartet hatte. Auf dem Esstisch lagen eine Reihe von Dokumenten und Claire war bewusst, dass sie sich nun entscheiden musste. Doch nachdem sie Fergus kennen gelernt und von ihm ins Herz geschlossen worden war, fiel ihr die Entscheidung leicht.

"Sind Sie bereit, die Stelle, die ich Ihnen anbiete, anzunehmen?"

"Ja, das bin ich. Ich freue mich darauf, Fergus zu betreuen."

"Das freut mich," antwortete Fraser und Claire bemerkte überrascht, dass der Geschäftsmann wirklich erleichtert schien.

Gemeinsam mit ihr ging der Firmenanwalt dann den Arbeitsvertrag durch. Alles schien den gesetzlichen Voraussetzungen zu entsprechen, die sie auch aus ihren bisherigen Verträgen kannte. Doch dann kamen sie an einen Punkt, der Claire aufschreckte:

"Aber … ich kann doch noch nicht … am Montag beginnen! Ich muss doch erst in der Charité kündigen und habe eine Kündigungsfrist!"

"Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen," sagte Fraser, in der ruhigen Art, die sie von ihm jetzt bereits gewohnt war, "ich kenne den Direktor Ihrer Klinik gut, er wird Ihrem Wechsel bestimmt zustimmen. Ich rufe ihn heute Abend an und bespreche alles mit ihm."

"Wenn das geht …"

Claire war erstaunt, nahm aber an, dass ein Mann, der über so viel Einfluss verfügte wie Fraser, diese Situation richtig einschätzen konnte.

"Wir würden Ihnen dann Morgen einen Umzugsservice schicken, der Ihre Möbel transportiert."

"Das geht alles sehr schnell … "

Claire seufzte.

"Geht es Ihnen _zu_ schnell?"

Fraser sah sie etwas sorgenvoll an.

"Es geht wirklich alles sehr schnell, aber … nachdem ich Fergus jetzt kennen gelernt habe, freue ich mich darauf, für ihn da zu sein."

Claire verschwieg, dass sie während des Gesprächs mit Fergus intensiv gespürt hatte, wie sehr der Junge sich nach einer Person sehnte, die in den vielen Stunden, in denen sein Vater abwesend war, für ihn da sein würde. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass Herr und Frau Curtius sehr freundlich seien, aber dass sie nur wenig Zeit für ihn hatten, da sie ja auch andere Aufgaben erledigen mussten. Vieles von dem, was Fergus ihr erzählt hatte, hatte sie an ihre eigene Zeit als Waise erinnert. Onkel Lambert hatte sie zwar mit sehr viel Liebe erzogen und jede freie Minute mit ihr verbracht. Und dennoch, irgendwie hatte ihr immer etwas gefehlt. Eine Mutter? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie ein Mutterersatz für Fergus sein könnte. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihre Zeit in diesem Haushalt sicherlich begrenzt war, wollte sie diese Rolle auch nicht einnehmen. Doch der Junge hatte ihr Herz berührt und wenn sie ihm dadurch Geborgenheit vermitteln konnte, dass sie ihm eine gute, vertraute Freundin wurde, dann würde sie das glücklich machen. Dessen war sie sich gewiss.

Claire griff zu dem Stift, den Ned Gowan ihr mit dem Arbeitsvertrag gereicht hatte und unterschrieb.

Fraser lächelte, dann drückte er eine Taste auf seinem Smartphone. Kurz darauf erschien Frau Curtius mit einem Servierwagen, auf dem drei Champagnerschalen und ein Eiskübel mit einer Flasche "Moet et Chandon" standen.

“Champagner” by [Myriams-Fotos](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fsektgl%25C3%25A4ser-sekt-gl%25C3%25A4ser-getr%25C3%25A4nk-1940262%2F&t=YWM2ZmQ2MGQwMGQwMWM5YWRlMjJhM2U2NjVlZjBiYjI4NWZmN2ZhYiwwNTBhMTU1OWJhOTg0YzQ5YzU1NTg2ZTgwNzg0Njg3ZGMwNDQxNGUz&ts=1602735019)

"Lassen Sie uns auf eine gute gemeinsame Zukunft anstoßen," sagte Fraser, während er die Gläser füllte und an Claire und den Anwalt weiter reichte. Sie stießen an und tranken. Claire war davon ausgegangen, dass das Treffen nun beendet sei, doch zu ihrer Überraschung sagte Fraser dann:

"Frau Beauchamp, wir hätten da noch ein weiteres, sehr delikates Anliegen."

"Und das wäre?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Jetzt schaltete sich Dr. Gowan wieder ein:

"Wie Ihnen Herr Fraser erklärt hat, ist Fergus sein Pflegesohn. Vor einem Jahr besuchte Herr Fraser seinen Onkel Jared in Paris und als er eines Abends noch einmal spazieren ging, fand er das Kind schlafend in der Nähe einer Brücke. Niemand weiß, was mit seinen Eltern geschehen ist. Bekannt ist, dass beide drogenabhängig waren. Sie sind seit Jahren verschwunden. Die Behörden gehen davon aus, dass sie sich entweder in Asien aufhalten oder tot sind. Das Kind wuchs in der Obhut seiner Großmutter auf und als diese starb verbrachte man ihn in ein Waisenhaus. Doch der Junge hielt es dort nicht aus. Er floh von dort und begann seinen Lebensunterhalt mit Betteln und … nun ja, kleineren Diebstählen … zu bestreiten. Herr Fraser fand ihn und er versprach ihm, dass er ihm ein gutes Zuhause bieten würde. Vor den Gerichten in Paris hatte er Glück und konnte die Pflegschaft erstreiten. Doch er möchte Fergus als seinen Sohn adoptieren. Aber das ist für einen alleinstehenden Mann in diesem Land, selbst wenn er soviel Geld und Einfluss besitzt wie Herr Fraser, nahezu ausgeschlossen."

Gowan hatte das Wort "alleinstehend" betont und in Claires Gedanken stieg eine dunkle Ahnung auf.

"Und … was … hat … das mit … mir zu tun?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Wir möchten Ihnen noch eine andere, sehr gut bezahlte Aufgabe anbieten."

Claire sah Fraser und Gowan an, schwieg aber, so dass der Anwalt fortfuhr:

"Wir bitten Sie, für drei Jahre, pro forma die … wie soll ich sagen, feste Freundin oder Verlobte von Herrn Fraser zu werden. Nur pro forma. Für jedes dieser Jahre zahlen wir Ihnen 250.000 Euro plus eine Abschlusszahlung in Höhe von noch einmal 250.000 Euro. Wir überweisen Ihnen die Beträge auf ein Konto bei einer Bank Ihrer Wahl – wo immer sie wollen."

"Und … was erwarten Sie, dass ich dafür tue?" fragte Claire, geschockt und vollkommen außer Atem.

Erneut ergriff der Anwalt das Wort:

"Ersten erwarten wir natürlich, dass Sie sich an unsere Schweigepflichtsvereinbarung halten. Dann bitten wir Sie, Herrn Fraser zu offiziellen Anlässen zu begleiten und dass Sie sich dabei gegenüber Außerstehenden … nun ja … wie eine feste Freundin oder Verlobte verhalten."

"Aber … mache ich mich damit nicht strafbar?" fragte Claire unsicher.

"Wir bitten Sie ja nicht, etwas Unwahres auszusagen. Etwas vollkommen anderes wäre eine Scheinehe. Und was das Geld angeht, wer kann Herrn Fraser verwehren seiner Freundin oder Verlobten Geld zu schenken? Sie sollten allerdings die Schenkungssteuer bezahlen." 

Erneut schwieg Claire. Dann sah sie, wie Fraser in die rechte Tasche seines Jacketts griff und ein kleines mit schwarzem Samt bezogenes Kästchen hervorholte. Er öffnete es und schob es zu Claire hinüber. Sichtbar wurde ein Ring aus Weißgold, der aus ziselierten Disteln geformt wurde. Die Blüten dieser Disteln bestanden aus geschliffenen Amethysten. Vorsichtig nahm Claire den Ring aus seiner Verpackung zu betrachtete ihn.

"Er ist wunderschön," sagte sie dann.

"Die Distel ist die Nationalblume Schottlands, dem Herkunftsland meiner Familie," führte Fraser aus. Dann schwieg er einen Moment.

"Würden Sie diesen Ring für drei Jahre tragen, Frau Beauchamp? Sie würden Fergus und mir eine große Hilfe sein."

Tausend Gedanken gingen Claire durch den Kopf. Doch dann entschied sie sich. Sie reichte Fraser den Ring und hielt ihm anschließend ihre linke Hand hin. Fraser lächelte, steckte ihr den Ring an und zog ihre Hand etwas zu sich. Mit einem für sie vollkommen überraschenden Handkuss beendete er die Zeremonie.

"Danke, Frau Beauchamp, wenn dies alles vorbei ist, dann werden Fergus und ich für immer in Ihrer Schuld stehen."

Claire errötete.

"Ich kann das alles noch immer nicht fassen," sagte sie dann leise.

Auch Ned Gowan musste lächeln.

"Glaubens Sie mir, Frau Beauchamp, uns geht es nicht anders. Heute Morgen sind Sie in die Firma gekommen und haben gehofft, dass Sie einen Job bekommen. Innerhalb von …," Gowan blickte auf seine Uhr, "sechs Stunden haben Sie Ihre neue Wohnung gesehen, den Gegenstand ihrer zukünftigen Arbeit kennengelernt, ihren Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben und haben sich außerdem verlobt. Und in drei Jahren, Frau Beauchamp, gehen Sie aus der Tür dieses Hauses als zweifache Millionärin."

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Fraser rief:

"Ja, bitte!"

und Frau Curtius trat ein.

"Darf ich den Tee servieren?"

"Ja, Danke. Ist Fergus schon wach?"

"Ja, er sitzt in der Küche und malt."

"Schicken Sie ihn bitte zu uns," bat Fraser.

Es dauerte keine Minute und Fergus kam, in einer Hand ein großes Din-A-4 Blatt.

"Das ist für Sie, Claire!" sagte er freudestrahlend und reichte ihr das Bild eines gefährlich grün aussehenden Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Oh, Danke Fergus!"

Sie zog den Jungen an sich und drückte ihn herzlich.

"Fergus, kommst Du auch kurz zu mir?" fragte Fraser.

Der Junge kletterte auf Frasers Schoß.

"Ich habe eine sehr gute Neuigkeit für Dich," begann Fraser, kam aber nicht weiter.

"Frau Claire bleibt bei uns?"

Fraser konnte nur "Ja" sagen, dann war der Junge bereits wieder auf dem Weg zu Claire. Er kletterte auf ihren Schoß und drückte ihr kleine Küsse auf beide Wangen.

"Fergus!"

"Ist schon gut," wehrte Claire ab. Sie drückte den Jungen herzlich an sich und musste sich immens beherrschen, um nicht los zu weinen. Wie lange war es her, als ihr zum letzten Mal ein Mensch mit solch' ehrlicher Liebe begegnet? In diesem Moment war Claire sich sicher: Sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

“Abendessen” by [JillWellington](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fusers%2Fjillwellington-334088%2F&t=YTRlZDk1ZmNiOWQ4NmFlMjAzYmY2YjVkZmM0NWI0ZDQ1MDFkOTg5YixhYzM2MzhhYmRhMjk2MzQ3ZDQ2ZDA1OWNlODYzMjNlMGNjZGQzMzhi&ts=1602735019)

Gemeinsam aßen sie noch zu Abend, dann verabschiedete sich Ned Gowan. Fraser und Claire brachten Fergus zu Bett und natürlich musste Claire wieder aus dem "Lexikon der Dinosaurier und Urzeittiere" vorlesen. Als der Junge eingeschlafen war, schlichen sie sich leise aus seinem Zimmer. Dann nahmen sie den Fahrstuhl, der sie in die Garage brachte, wo bereits der Fahrer mit der Limousine auf sie wartete. Fraser setzte sich zu Claire in den Fond und auf der Fahrt zu ihrer Wohnung im Schwesternheim reflektieren sie noch einmal den Tag.

"Morgen Vormittag um 10.00 Uhr kommt das Umzugsunternehmen und kümmert sich um alles. Ich freue mich, Sie dann willkommen zu heißen, Frau Beauchamp," sagte Fraser, als sie vor dem Schwesterheim der Charité anbgekommen waren.

"Claire, bitte sagen Sie Claire," antwortete sie.

"Gut, Claire. Ich bin James, für meine Freunde Jamie," sagte Fraser und reichte ihr seine Hand. Sie nahm die Hand, aber irgendwie erschien es ganz natürlich, dass sie sich kurz umarmten.

"Gute Nacht, Jamie."

"Gute Nacht, Claire."

Während eine vollkommen irritierte Claire den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung entlang ging und sich fragte, ob sie nicht doch gerade den größten Fehler ihres Lebens gemacht hatte, ließ sich ein bestens gelaunter James Fraser in seiner Limousine in Richtung des Potsdamer Pfingstbergs fahren und fühlte sich sehr glücklich, sehr gesegnet.


	3. Der Öffentlichkeit entgegentreten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Während James Fraser mit Claire Beauchamp als seiner Verlobten vor einer größeren Öffentlichkeit auftritt, kommt es zu überraschenden Begegnungen.

“Panorama Helsinki / Finland - Dom und Parlamentsplatz“ [by tap5a](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fhelsinki-kathedrale-dom-kirche-4189824%2F&t=M2Q3YjZlZjY3YjM3NjVhNGQzNzhkZDljZWU0M2FlNjZmZjU5NTZiYSw5ODRiMWUwZDgxOGE3YzQ4YjkwMjZhZDkxNWMxZjU1ZjUzMWY4MzU1&ts=1601324171)   
  


Als Claire die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer geschlossen hatte, ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie sah auf ihre linke Hand und betrachtete den Verlobungsring, den Fraser, Jamie!, ihr angesteckt hatte. Er war ein beeindruckender Mensch – äußerlich wie auch in Bezug auf seinen Charakter. Plötzlich ging ihr ein Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was wäre, wenn es nicht bei einer Fake-Verlobung bliebe? Was, wenn aus ‘fake’ doch 'real’ würde? Und was würde Geillis sagen?

“Geillis!” rief Claire aus und sprang aus dem Bett.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie Geillis vollkommen vergessen hatte. Claire lief zu ihrer Handtasche und holte ihr Smartphone daraus hervor. Kurz nachdem sie es eingeschaltet hatte, meldete es unaufhörlich den Eingang von smsen. Zweiundzwanzig mal hatte Geillis ihr geschrieben! Claire wählte Geillis Namen auf der Kontaktliste aus und rief an.

“Meine Güte, Claire! Was ist denn mit Dir los?”

“Geillis, entschuldige, ich … ich bin jetzt erst nach Hause gekommen.”

“Was?! Jetzt erst?! Was hast Du denn die ganze Zeit gemacht? Der Termin war doch vor über zwölf Stunden!”

“Ich habe das Kind kennengelernt … für das man eine Betreuerin sucht.”

“Claire, ich habe kaum Zeit, ich bin gerade dabei Koffer zu packen. Dave und ich fliegen morgen Früh um 6.00 Uhr nach Neuseeland. Daves Vater hatte einen Schlaganfall, wir besuchen ihn. Wir bleiben mindestens einen Monat. Sag’ mir jetzt nur: Hast Du den Job?!”

“Ja, hab’ ich. Ganz herzlichen Dank!”

“Super. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, Claire. Wir telefonieren später. Bye!”

“Bye, Geillis. Guten Flug …”

Sie wollte noch hinzufügen: “Und alles Gute für Daves Vater …” Doch Geillis hatte bereits aufgelegt und das einzige, was Claire hörte, war ein monotone Tuten. Claire ging zurück zu ihrem Bett und ließ sich erneut darauf fallen. Es tat ihr leid, dass Daves Vater erkrankt war, aber auf der anderen Seite war sie dankbar, dass Geillis keine Zeit hatte. Wie Claire ihre Freundin kannte, hätte diese sie garantiert mit so vielen Fragen gelöchert, dass ein Schweizer Käse vor Neid erblasst wäre. Und wie sie sich kannte, hätte sie ihr kaum etwas verschweigen können. Sie hoffte, dass ihr das mit einem Monat Abstand besser gelingen würde.

Müde schleppte sich Claire in das kleine Bad und zog sich um. Als sie gerade dabei war, sich die Zähne zu putzen, vermeldete ihr Smartphon den Eingang einer weiteren sms:

“Message” by [geralt](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fillustrations%2Fhandy-senden-empfangen-fragen-2224003%2F&t=Y2ZiN2Y3MGYyMGFjYTRlZTZkNDU0NGZmNDY1ZGQ4MzBlNjljY2RjMSxFY0Q0YlRrRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F631258807386931200%2Fpanorama-helsinki-finland-dom-und&m=1&ts=1605984796)

_“Claire, ich habe gerade mit Ihrem Direktor gesprochen. Es geht alles klar. Ich freue mich darauf, Sie morgen zu sehen. Gute Nacht, J.”_

Claire atmete tief aus und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Gab es irgendetwas, das James Fraser mit seinem Geld und seinem Einfluss nicht regeln konnte? Doch dann hielt sie inne. Eine Sache gab es, die Fraser anscheinend weder mit seinem Geld noch mit seinem Renommee beeinflussen konnte: Er hatte keine Frau. Er brauchte eine Fake-Verlobte. Warum war das so? Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto weniger verstand sie es. Irgendwann schlief sie ein.

  
In den nächsten zwei Tagen zog Claire um. Besser gesagt, sie wurde umgezogen. Wie Fraser versprochen hatte, kam ein Umzugsunternehmen. Die Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen packten alles, was sich in ihrer kleinen Wohnung befand, ein und verstauten es in einem großen Umzugswagen. Dann fuhren sie gemeinsam mit Claire zu Geillis’ Wohnung, wo sie Claires Kisten aus dem Keller holten und mitnahmen. In Frasers Villa angekommen, brachten sie alle Kisten in Claires neues Apartment und bauten dort auch ihre Möbel auf.  
Zwischendurch servierte Frau Curtius belegte Brötchen und Getränke. Am frühen Nachmittag war alles erledigt und Claire musste nur noch die Kisten ausräumen. Fergus hätte zu gern mitgeholfen, doch die Erwachsenen hatten ihn in die Wohnküche zu Frau Curtius verbannt. Dort saß er und malte, spielte auf seinem Tablet oder las in einem Buch. Parallel dazu wurde er von Frau Curtius mit Kuchen und Kakao für seine “Küchenhaft” entschädigt. Erst hatte er rebelliert, doch dann hatte sich Fergus in sein “Schicksal” gefügt. Umso größer war seine Begeisterung, als er Claire beim Tee endlich begrüßen konnte. Und natürlich bekam sie ein neues Bild von ihm. Diesmal war es ein gefährlich braun aussehender Velociraptor, mit dem sie beschenkt wurde. Anschließend durfte er Claire beim Auspacken ihrer Kisten helfen. Seine Hilfe beschränkte sich allerdings hauptsächlich darauf, die Dinge, die Claire auspackte anzusehen und zu fragen, was das sei, wozu sie es brauchte etc. etc. pp. Claire ihrerseits beobachtete mit Interesse, wie behutsam Fergus mit ihren Dingen umging.

 _“Was für ein besonderes Kind er ist,” dachte sie bei sich, “kein Wunder, dass Fraser sich so für ihn einsetzt_. _”_

Nach dem Abendessen wiederholte sich das Ritual vom Vorabend. Gemeinsam brachten sie Fergus zu Bett und Claire musste wieder vorlesen. Insgeheim fragte sie sich, von welchem Dinosaurier sie das nächste Portrait bekommen würde.

Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, fragte Fraser sie, ob er ihr noch etwas helfen könnte, doch Claire lehnte dankend ab. Nach all’ dem, was in den vergangenen 48 Stunden geschehen war, brauchte sie einfach etwas Zeit und Ruhe für sich.

Am Sonntag sah sie Fraser und Fergus nur zu den Mahlzeiten. Am Abend erfuhr sie, dass Vater und Sohn am Vormittag lange ausgeschlafen und anschließend viele Runden Eisenbahn gespielt hatten. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie einen Ausflug in die Dschungellandschaft der Biosphäre Potsdam gemacht. Fergus erzählte begeistert, dass es dort über 20.000 prächtige Tropenpflanzen und rund 140 verschiedenen Tierarten gäbe, die sie natürlich nicht alle hatten anschauen können. Lebhaft schilderte das Kind, wie er und Papa, von einem Wasserfall ausgehend über verschlungene Pfade zum Schmetterlingshaus und anschließend zu einem Höhenweg gewandert waren, der sich 14 Meter hoch bis zu den Kronen der der Bäume erstreckte. Fraser Junior, wie Claire ihren Schützling insgeheim getauft hatte, schloss seinen Bericht mit der klaren Ansage, dass sie dort noch einmal hinfahren müssten und dann müsste Claire auch unbedingt mitkommen. Auch an diesem Abend las sie Fergus aus dem “Lexikon der Dinosaurier und Urzeittiere” und es schien ihr, dass dies nicht nur dem Jungen, sondern auch seinem Vater gefiel.

“Potsdam Biosphäre” by **[A.Savin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FUser%3AA.Savin%2FUP&t=YmQ2YjNjODNmOWIyNzc1ZWIwZjQ3YzI5OWM1YTA4N2Y3NGQ1YzkxYixFY0Q0YlRrRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F631258807386931200%2Fpanorama-helsinki-finland-dom-und&m=1&ts=1602735229)** ([Wikimedia Commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FUser%3AA.Savin%2FTP&t=OGIzMWQzYmE0NGYxNTZlNjUyYWI0YmE3YWY2ZmUxMjk5M2E1Nzg4YyxFY0Q0YlRrRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F631258807386931200%2Fpanorama-helsinki-finland-dom-und&m=1&ts=1602735229) **·** _**[WikiPhotoSpace](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwikiphoto.space%2Ffeedback%2F&t=NTRlZGU1N2JjMWE4NjA4YTEyNWJkYmM3MWU0MzQzNTYwMzZjNmNjNixFY0Q0YlRrRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F631258807386931200%2Fpanorama-helsinki-finland-dom-und&m=1&ts=1602735229)**_ )  
  


Am Montag veränderte sich alles. Nach dem Frühstück brachten Fraser und Claire Fergus zu jener Privatschule, bei der man das Kind bereits vor einigen Monaten angemeldet hatte. Obwohl die Schule weniger als einen Kilometer von ihrem Haus entfernt war, bestand Fraser darauf, dass Fergus nicht allein zur Schule bzw. nach Hause gehen dürfe. Claire verstand Frasers Bedenken. Viele Kinder bekannter oder reicher Eltern waren Opfer von Entführungen geworden. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie, dass Fergus so etwas passierte. In der Schule angekommen, stellte Fraser der Direktorin und Fergus’ zukünftiger Klassenlehrerin Claire als “seine Verlobte” vor. Es klang fremd in ihren Ohren. Dann nahmen sie an einer Einführungsveranstaltung für Eltern und Kinder teil. Anschließend gab es für die Kinder ein Spielprogramm, bei dem sie sich besser kennenlernen sollten, während für die Eltern ein Sektempfang gegeben wurde, der dasselbe Ziel verfolgte. Irgendwann hörte Claire auf zu zählen, wie vielen Menschen Fraser sie als “meine Verlobte” vorgestellt hatte. Langsam aber sicher gewöhnte sie sich auch daran.

Am nächsten Morgen brachte Claire Fergus zur Schule und holte ihn zur Mittagszeit wieder ab. Wenn sie Lust auf einen Spaziergang hatte, ging sie zu Fuß, wenn ihr die Zeit fehlte, bat sie Herrn Curtius sie zu fahren. Langsam entwickelte sich eine gewisse Routine: Gemeinsam aßen sie zu Mittag und besprachen anschließend, was Fergus in der Schule erlebt hatte. Nach einer kleinen Mittagspause machten sie gemeinsam Hausaufgaben. Solange es draußen noch nicht zu kalt war, verbrachten sie die Nachmittage im Garten oder machten kleine Ausflüge in die nähere Umgebung. Nach dem Tee spielten sie Brettspiele oder lasen gemeinsam ein Buch, das Fergus aussuchen durfte. In der Regel schloss sich das Abendessen mit Fraser und danach das Gute-Nacht-Ritual in Fergus’ Piratenzimmer an. Während Claire gegen 19.30 Uhr ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend beginnen konnte, blieb Fraser bei dem Kind bis es eingeschlafen war.

Am Freitag ihrer ersten Arbeitswoche erklärte Fraser, dass sie am Sonntagnachmittag einen gemeinsamen Pressetermin im Klinikum wahrnehmen müssten. Am Sonntagvormittag erschienen ein Schneider und eine Friseuse, um Claire auf diesen Termin vorzubereiten. Claire wählte aus den Kleidern, die der Schneider mitgebracht hatte, ein zu Frasers dunkelblauen Anzug passendes Kostüm. Schließlich sollte es, wie Fraser gesagt hatte, ein Businesstermin werden. Sie fuhren in die Universitätsklinik und wurden in einen ihr unbekannten Gang geführt, wo sie auf den Klinikdirektor trafen, der sie herzlich begrüßte. Und natürlich stellte Fraser Claire wieder als “meine Verlobte” vor. Es klang immer noch ungewohnt, aber da sie mit dem Direktor nie persönlich zu tun gehabt hatte, machte sie sie darüber keine großen Gedanken. Wenig später erschienen eine Anzahl von Pressefotografen, die Fotos davon machten, wie Claire und Fraser dem Direktor einen symbolischen Scheck überreichten. Fragen wurden nicht gestattet, stattdessen verteilte der Pressesprecher von “Fraser & Son International” Kopien einer Erklärung an die Journalisten.

Eine Stunde später saßen sie schon wieder im Wagen und fuhren nach Potsdam zurück. Fraser bedankte sich für ihre Hilfe und versicherte, er würde dafür sorgen, dass die Zeit ihr gutgeschrieben werden würde. Doch das war im Moment gar nicht Claires dringendste Frage. Vielmehr dachte sie darüber nach, ob wohl ihre ehemaligen Kolleginnen etwas von dieser Sache erfahren und was sie dann denken würden? Sie verdrängte den Gedanken. In Potsdam angekommen, genoss sie es, noch einige Stunden für sich allein zu haben. Dann folgte das übliche Abend-Ritual.

“News” by [fernandozhiminaicela](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fsonnenbrillen-zeitung-nachrichten-4955782%2F&t=NmQ4MDc5ZDQ4OTNiNzc4NThhMDk3NGFjODNmMGQ3NzI2OTliNmIyMyxFY0Q0YlRrRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F631258807386931200%2Fpanorama-helsinki-finland-dom-und&m=1&ts=1602735229)

Der Schock traf Claire erst am nächsten Vormittag. Gemeinsam mit Herrn Curtius hatte sie Fergus zur Schule gefahren. Auf dem Rückweg hatten sie sich an einem Café aussetzen lassen. Die Vormittage gehörten ihr und heute hatte sie einfach Lust darauf, hier einen Latte Macchiato zu trinken, Zeitung zu lesen und Leute zu beobachten. Curtius würde rechtzeitig wieder hier sein und gemeinsam würden sie Fergus nach Schulschluss abholen. Gelassen schlenderte sie zu einem der kleinen Bistrotische vor einer Sitzbank, nahm im Gehen eine der ausgelegten Zeitungen mit und setzte sich. Kurz darauf kam die Kellnerin und Claire gab ihre Bestellung auf. Sie begann die Zeitung durchzublättern und dann sah sie es auch schon. Unter der Rubrik “Leute heute” prangte jenes Bild, das sie, Fraser und den Klinikchef bei der Scheckübergabe zeigte. Darüber prangte die Schlagzeile: “Liebesglück und Spendenfreudigkeit: 'Fraser & Son International’ spenden 100.000 Euro für Kinderklinik. Konzernchef gibt gleichzeitig seine Verlobung bekannt”. Claire wurde schwindlig. Ohne es bewusst zu merken, versank sie hinter den großen Seiten der Zeitung. Als sie sich einigermaßen von ihrem ersten Schock erholt hatte, rief sie Herrn Curtius an und bat ihn, sie abzuholen. Sie setzte sich die Sonnenbrille, die sich glücklicherweise noch in ihrer Handtasche befand auf, zahlte ihre Rechnung und verließ so schnell es ging das Café. Als sie zehn Minuten später endlich bei Curtius im Wagen saß, bat sie ihn, zu einem Kiosk zu fahren. Sie gab ihm Geld, damit er eine Ausgabe aller Tageszeitungen kaufen konnte. Er tat dies ohne zu fragen. Wieder zu Hause angekommen, verzog sie sich in ihre Wohnung und blätterte alle Zeitungen durch. Jede brachte die Nachricht und das Bild. Die Überschriften waren unterschiedlich. Während einige ganz sachlich berichteten (“Spende / Verlobung”) schwelgten andere in den unmöglichsten Phrasen (“Spende / Liebesglück”, “Spende / Potsdamer Romanze” usw. usf.) Ein Gefühl der Übelkeit breitete sich in Claires Magen aus. Sie streckte sich auf ihrer Couch aus und blickte an die Decke. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, so im Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen. Aber das war wohl der Preis, den sie dafür zahlen musste, dass sie innerhalb weniger Jahre schuldenfrei sein würde. Sie schloss die Augen und dämmerte weg. Plötzlich wurde sie durch das Klingeln ihres Smartphones geweckt. Es war die Terminbenachrichtigung, die sie darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie Fergus in zwanzig Minuten von der Schule abholen musste.

Als Fraser am Abend nach Hause gekommen war, passte Claire ihn nach dem Abendessen ab.

“Haben Sie die Zeitungsberichte gesehen?” 

“Ja, natürlich. Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, dass FSI nicht für diese … Art der Sprache verantwortlich ist. Wir haben eine ganz sachliche Presseerklärung herausgegeben.”

“Sicher.”

Claire nickte. Sie hatte keinen Grund an Frasers Worten zu zweifeln.

Der Konzernchef, der sich bereits zum gehen gewandt hatte, drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

“Claire, ich hasse diese Klatschpresse sehr. Ich weiß, dass das unangenehm ist. Aber bitte denken Sie immer daran: Wir tun das nur für Fergus.”

Frasers Worte vermochten wenigstens ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern.

“Sicher,” antwortete sie, “wir tun das für Fergus.”

“Fotograf” by[ InWay](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ffotografen-fotografien-paparazzi-4401720%2F&t=NDcyNGQzZjA3N2RkMmFlOWIyYmQwYjU3YjJmYTg0MzJkN2ZmODU5MSxFY0Q0YlRrRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F631258807386931200%2Fpanorama-helsinki-finland-dom-und&m=1&ts=1602735229)   
  


Doch entgegen Frasers und Claires Hoffnungen sollte die Situation noch einmal unangenehm werden. Am nächsten Tag lauerten ihr Pressefotografen vor Fergus’ Schule auf und folgten ihr und dem Kind bis zu Frasers Grundstück. Sie hatte gehofft, dass die Paparazzi nun genug hatten. Doch als sie am Nachmittag mit Fergus im Garten ein wenig aufräumen wollte, sah sie zwei Reporter, die mit der Kamera im Anschlag, auf einer kleinen Leiter standen und über die Hecke in den Garten spähten. Sofort rief sie Jamie an und dieser informierte umgehend Ned Gowan. Der Firmenanwalt setzte unverzüglich eine gut geölte Maschinerie in Gang: Noch vor Ablauf des Abends erhielten alle Zeitungsverlage der Stadt eine Mitteilung, in der Dr. Gowan sie daran erinnerte, dass “Fraser & Son International” Anteile an ihnen besaß und regelmäßig Anzeigen schaltete. Auf beides würden die Verlage mit sofortiger Wirkung verzichten müssen, sollten sie unautorisierte Bilder von Dr. Fraser, seiner Verlobten oder seinem Sohn abdrucken oder irgendwelche Spekulationen über die drei Menschen verbreiten. Der Firmenanwalt fügte hinzu, dass in einem solchen Fall selbstverständlich auch rechtliche Schritte und Schadensersatzklagen geprüft werden würden. Damit hatte der Spuk ein Ende und die nächsten Wochen im Leben von Claire verliefen wieder so friedlich wie die Tage vor dem Foto-Termin.

Ungefähr einen Monat nachdem Claire für Fraser zu arbeiten begonnen hatte, erklärte ihr dieser, dass für den Samstagabend jener Woche ein weiterer gesellschaftlicher Anlass anstünde, bei dem sie gemeinsam teilnehmen müssten. Er versicherte ihr, dass dies der letzte Anlass dieser Art in diesem Jahr sein würde. Wieder erschien am Nachmittag erst ein Schneider mit einer Auswahl von Kleidern, dann eine Frisöse und nachdem Claire das Kleid ausgewählt hatte, auch ein Juwelier. Claire hatte lange gegrübelt, welches der Kleider sie auswählen sollte. Jenes, für dass sie sich schließlich entschied, erschien ihr eigentlich zu auffällig. Doch Frasers Schneider versicherte ihr, dass es für diesen Anlass nicht unpassend sei. Er hatte ihr auch erklärt, um was für eine Veranstaltung es sich handeln würde. Doch sie hatte es wieder vergessen. Sie erinnerte sich nur noch daran, dass es der Jahresball irgendeiner Industrievereinigung sein würde, der in der Alten Nationalgalerie stattfinden sollte. Kurz nach 19.00 Uhr fuhr sie mit dem Fahrstuhl in die Halle. Als sich die Türen öffnete, blickte ihr Fraser entgegen. Sein überraschter Gesichtsausdruck erschreckte sie und sie hoffte, dass er war nicht zu ungehalten darüber war, dass sie das auffällige rote Seidenkleid für diesen Abend gewählt hatte.

“Ich hoffe, Sie …”

Claire kam nicht dazu, mehr zu sagen. Fraser ergriff ihre Hand, küsste sie und sagte:

“Claire, … Sie sehen … beeindruckend aus.”

“Wirklich? Ich fürchtete schon, Sie …”

“Sie sehen wunderbar aus und nun lassen Sie uns gehen.”

Er legte ihr eine weiße Nerzstola um die Schultern, dann bot er ihr seinen Arm am.

Part of a picture by [WikiImages](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Felizabeth-taylor-schauspielerin-67743%2F&t=M2U5MmMyNjJhOGJkNTI5M2RkZThmMjlkZjc3NGM2NWRlZDU2MzE2MixFY0Q0YlRrRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F631258807386931200%2Fpanorama-helsinki-finland-dom-und&m=1&ts=1602735229)

In der Halle der Alten Nationalgalerie trafen sie auf viele Männer und Frauen, die Fraser kannte. Ihnen allen stellte er Claire als “meine Verlobte” vor. Während die Männer sie mit bewundernden Blicken bedachten, blieben die meisten (Ehe-)Frauen recht reserviert. Claire war sich der Gründe hierfür nur zu bewusst. Es war ihr auch nicht entgangen, dass Fraser sich in seiner Rolle als ihr Verlobter ausgesprochen wohl fühlte. Ganz offensichtlich genoss er es, dass alle diese Männer ihn sichtbar beneideten. Dann erklang ein Gong und rief die Versammelten zum Essen. Anschließend mussten sie einige kurze Vorträge und Preisverleihungen über sich ergehen lassen. Irgendwann bemerkte Claire, wie Fraser den Arm auf die Rückenlehne ihres Stuhls legte und das erinnerte sie daran, warum sie hier waren. Sie musste sich wie eine Verlobte benehmen. Während sie weiter einem langweiligen Kurzvortrag lauschten, legte sie ihre rechte Hand auf seine Linke und ließ sich langsam gegen seine linke Seite sinken. Fraser sah sie an und lächelte. Dann ließ er seinen Arm von der Rückenlehne um ihre Schultern gleiten. Claire schloss ihre Augen. Der Raum war abgedunkelt und niemand würde es wahrnehmen. Für einen Augenblick stellte sie sich vor, dass das, was sie gerade erlebte, kein fake, sondern echt war. Sie arbeitet erst einen Monat für Fraser, doch ein Monat in seinem Haus hatte ausgereicht, um ihn und Fergus in ihr Herz zu schließen. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als in diesem Haus und bei diesen beiden Menschen ein Zuhause für immer zu finden. Der Vortrag war zu Ende und das Klatschen der anderen Anwesenden riss Claire aus ihren Gedanken. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte direkt in Frasers Augen. Er lächelte. Sie spürte wie er ihr sanft über den Rücken strich. Dann flüsterte er:

“Es ist bald vorbei. Ich muss noch ein, zwei Gespräche führen und dann fahren wir nach Hause.”

“Kein Problem, diese Art von Vorträgen ist einfach … Valium für mich.”

Fraser lächelte.

“Das verstehe ich gut.”

Noch einmal spürte sie, wie er ihr sanft über den Rücken strich. Sie drückte seine Hand.

“Celebration” by [photosforyou](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ftischdecke-silberbesteck-tisch-3336687%2F&t=MjVmMTUxOGJmNDFlYTk0ZDRjM2I4ZTc2NzRkM2I4NzRiNDJhNTA1YyxFY0Q0YlRrRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F631258807386931200%2Fpanorama-helsinki-finland-dom-und&m=1&ts=1602735229)

Nachdem die Tafel aufgehoben worden war, fanden sich überall im Saal kleine Grüppchen zusammen. Claire entschuldigte sich und suchte ein WC auf. Nachdem sie in der Kabine verschwunden war, hörte sie, wie andere Frauen hereinkamen. Doch sie schienen nicht die Toilette benutzen zu wollen, sondern blieben vor dem Spiegel stehen und erneuerten ihr Make-up. Dabei kicherten sie. Noch einmal öffnete sich die Tür zu den Toiletten und eine dritte Frau kam herein. Sie gesellte sich zu den anderen und begann ein Gespräch:

“Habt Ihr die Frau gesehen, die mit James Fraser gekommen ist?”

Die anderen antworteten nicht, sondern stöhnten zustimmend.

“Ich frage mich,” fuhr die Wortführerin fort, “was sie getan hat, wie sie ihn 'rum bekommen hat. Meine Güte! Wir wissen doch, wie viele Frauen es bei ihm versucht haben.”

Wieder ließen die anderen nur zustimmendes Seufzen vernehmen.

“Ich geb’s ja zu, ich hab’s auch versucht, aber der hat mich gar nicht wahrgenommen. Meine Güte! Die, die den heiratet, hat wirklich ausgesorgt. Auch wenn sie sich nach einem jahr wieder scheiden lässt. Ich würde zu gern wissen, was diese Frau getan hat! Ich sag’s Euch: Sie muss eine Hexe sein, sie hat ihn verhext!”

Claire konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Wenn sie jetzt nichts unternahm, würde sie gleich lauthals loslachen müssen. Sie drückte den Wasserknopf und öffnete die Kabinentür. Dann ging sie an den geschockten Frauen vorbei zum Waschbecken, wusch ihre Hände und trocknete sie unter dem Heißlüfter. Anschließend drehte sie sich noch einmal um, sah sie komplett verstummten Frauen mit einem Lächeln an und sagte:

“Ich wünsche den Damen noch einen schönen Abend.”

Kurz darauf sah sie Jamie. Er stand zusammen mit einigen Männern in ein Gespräch vertieft. Als sie näherkam, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er sie bereits gesehen haben musste. Er drehte sich zu ihr:

“Claire, Liebling, da bist Du ja!”

Fraser streckte seinen rechten Arm aus und Claire ließ sich hineingleiten. Er küsste sie leicht auf die Wange. Gleichzeitig legte sie ihren linken Arm um ihn und ihre rechte Hand auf seine Brust als wollte sie noch einmal ganz deutlich machen, wem dieser Mann gehörte. Fraser entging Claires Verhalten nicht und er bemerkte, wie sein ganzer Körper darauf reagierte. Es fiel ihm schwer sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren. Doch ehe er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, sah er einen schlanken, schwarzhaarigen Mann auf sich zukommen. Es war Dave Gehrmann, den er bei einem gemeinsamen Medienprojekt kennengelernt hatte. Fraser wandte sich dem Mann zu, um ihn zu begrüßen.

“Dave, schön Dich zu sehen. Darf ich Dir meine Verlobte Claire vorstellen?”

Jetzt sah auch Claire ihn: Dave! Es war nicht irgendein Dave, es war “der reiche Dave”, der Partner ihrer besten Freundin Geillis.

“Claire!” rief Gehrmann aus.

“Ihr kennt Euch?” fragte Fraser überrascht.

“Ja, ich habe Claire vor einiger Zeit durch eine gemeinsame Freundin kennengelernt.”

Claire wusste, dass dort, wo Dave war, Geillis nicht weit sein konnte. Sie wollte Dave gerade fragen, wo Geillis sei, doch da sah sie die Freundin schon. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen kam sie geradezu auf Claire, Jamie und Dave zu. Claire schüttelte leicht den Kopf und Geillis verstand sofort. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für große Gespräche.

“Dave mein Schatz, hier bist Du also,” sagte Geillis und hakte sich bei ihrem Partner ein.

“James, Claire, darf ich Euch meine Freundin Geillis Duncan vorstellen? Geillis, dies ist James Fraser, der CEO von "Fraser & Son International” und seine Verlobte, Claire Beauchamp.“

Fraser und Claire schüttelten Geillis Hand und Geillis, die das Spiel mitspielte, sagte nur:

"Wie wunderbar, dass ich Sie auch einmal kennenlerne!”

Im nächsten Moment klingelte Frasers Smartphone.

“Entschuldigt uns bitte,” sagte er an Geillis und Dave gewandt, “aber wir müssen gehen. Wir brauchen eine Stunde, bis wir zu Hause sind und wir müssen unseren Babysitter ablösen. Dave, wir telefonieren in den nächsten Tagen!”

Sie reichten einander die Hände und Fraser ging mit Claire in Richtung Garderobe davon. In Claires Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie wusste, Geillis würde sie ganz bestimmt in den kommenden Tagen anrufen und dann musste sie sich irgendwie erklären. Sie spürte kaum, wie Fraser ihr die Nerzstola umlegte und sie langsam zum Ausgang der Galerie führte.

Noch ganz mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, bemerkte Claire auch nicht die Horde von Fotografen, die am Ende der Treppe, die vom Ausgang zur Straße führte, auf sie und Fraser wartete.

“Fotografen” by [Engin_Akyurt](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fdr%25C3%25BCcken-kamera-die-menge-journalist-2333329%2F&t=MTJlNTM4M2VkZjFhOTM2YmRhNTA3MzdkOGIyZWRiOGQyMDk3MTBmZSxFY0Q0YlRrRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F631258807386931200%2Fpanorama-helsinki-finland-dom-und&m=1&ts=1602735229)

“Dr. Fraser,” schrie einer der Fotografen, “wann werden Sie uns Ihre Verlobte vorstellen?”

Eine Fotografin schrie: “Gibt es schon einen Hochzeitstermin, Dr. Fraser? Heiraten Sie in Berlin?”

All’ das war zu erwarten gewesen. Doch dann rief plötzlich jemand:

“Dr. Fraser, ist diese Frau wirklich ihre Verlobte oder ist das alles hier nur eine Show? Man hört ja so einiges über Sie!”

Claire und Jamie wussten in diesem Augenblick beide, dass sie unbedingt etwas tun mussten. Jede Art wilder Gerüchte konnte die Aussicht auf eine Genehmigung der Adoption vereiteln. Fraser sah Claire kurz an, die ihm kaum wahrnehmbar zunickte, dann küsste er sie, intensiv und ausdauernd. Die Fotografen verstummten, aber nur Sekunden später hörten Sie die Blitzlichter klicken. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten und den Fotografen entgegenlächelten, sagte Fraser mit lauter Stimme:

“Ich glaube, damit sollten Ihre Fragen beantwortet sein.”

Doch dann rief einer der Reporter: “Nun ja, zu 50-%!” 

Claire zog Jamie erneut an sich und diesmal initiierte sie einen Kuss, intensiv und leidenschaftlich. Wieder verstummten die Fotografen, während die Blitzlichter klickten. Dann traten Jamie und Claire ihren Weg zu Frasers Wagen an, der bereits auf sie wartete. Die Fotografen wichen zurück und bildeten ungewollt eine Art Spalier. Als Clair in den Wagen stieg, sah sie oben an der Treppe Dave und Geillis stehen. Dave lächelte relaxed wie immer. Doch Geillis sah ihr mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach. Plötzlich wurde Claire ganz ruhig. Nach dieser Aktion würde es ihr nicht mehr schwerfallen, Geillis davon zu überzeugen, dass sie wirklich Frasers Verlobte war.

Jamie setzte sich neben Claire in den Fond und bedeutete dem Fahrer loszufahren. Dann lehnte er sich zu Claire hinüber und flüsterte:

“Claire, ich … es …”

Nein, er konnte es nicht sagen. Es wäre eine Lüge. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihm leidtat, dass sie sich geküsst hatten. Nichts könnte eine größere Lüge sein.

Claire lehnte sich ihm entgegen.

“Es ist o.k. Die Gefahr, dass die irgendein Gerücht verbreiten, durch das Fergus’ Adoption gefährdet wird …”

Fraser nickte.

“Ja, genau.”

Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick. Dann fügte er hinzu:

“Wir haben das für Fergus getan.”

“Ja, natürlich,” antwortete Claire flüsternd, “das haben wir nur für Fergus getan.”

Beide blickten geradeaus und ohne zu wissen, dachten sie beide dasselbe:

“Wir haben es für Fergus getan.”

Es war keine Lüge, aber es war auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Wenn sie ehrlich gewesen wären, dann hätten sie zugeben müssen, dass sie es ganz genauso sehr füreinander getan hatten. Sie hatten es getan, weil es sie es tief in ihrem Inneren wollten.

Keiner von beiden schlief gut in dieser Nacht. Jeder von ihnen dachte darüber nach, welche Bilder und Berichte über “Dr. Fraser und seine Verlobte” wohl am nächsten Tag in den Zeitungen der deutschen Hauptstadt erscheinen würden.  
Jamie machte sich diesbezüglich weniger Gedanken. Noch während der Fahrt hatte er Ned Gowan angerufen und den Anwalt darüber informiert, was geschehen war.  
Auch Claire wischte den Gedanken an die Presse beiseite. Sie vertraute Jamie, dass er diese Dinge regeln würde und dass sie und Fergus auch weiterhin sicher sein würden.  
Mehr als das, was die Klatschpresse über sie verbreiten würden, bewegte beide, wie sie mit den Gefühlen umgehen sollten, die sie füreinander hegten. Allein, in der Dunkelheit und Stille ihrer Schlafzimmer, hatte sich jeder von beiden doch der Wahrheit gestellt.  
Jamie wusste es schon länger. Seitdem er Claires Foto auf ihrer Bewerbung gesehen hatte, hatte er den Wunsch verspürt, diese Frau kennenzulernen. Aber nachdem sie vor etwas mehr als einem Monat in sein Büro und in sein Leben getreten war, war ihm klar, dass sie Frau war, nach der er so lange gesucht hatte.  
Fraser entschied, dass er Claire Raum geben musste. Er konnte ihr keinen Heiratsantrag machen. Zum einen wusste er nicht, ob sie überhaupt etwas für ihn empfand und, viel schwieriger, sie konnte ein solches Ansinnen auch vollkommen falsch verstehen. Vielleicht würde sie denken, er wollte die zwei Millionen und ihr Gehalt sparen? Nein, er musste ihr Raum gaben. Vielleicht würde sie irgendwann irgendwie Gefühle für ihn entwickeln, etwas für ihn empfinden, so wie er für sie …

Part of a picture by [Free-Photos](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fsonnenuntergang-kuss-paar-liebe-691995%2F&t=ZGQwODFlZWNiZTAzOWVjZDY3ZTM2Zjc1ODdkM2E4N2JjODMyYzdhNSxFY0Q0YlRrRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F631258807386931200%2Fpanorama-helsinki-finland-dom-und&m=1&ts=1602735229)

Auch Claire lag noch lange wach. In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal den ganzen Abend durch. Von dem Moment an, als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl trat und seine bewundernden Blicke auf sich spürte, zu dem Moment, als er im Dunkeln während des Vortrags seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. Auch das unfreiwillig mitgehörte Gespräch der Frauen in der Toilette ließ sie noch einmal Revue passieren. Bei der Erinnerung an ihre offenen Münder und die erschrockenen Blicke musste sie erneut kichern. Dann schoben sich die Bilder von Dave und Geillis vor ihre Augen. Zu gern hätte sie in dieser Nacht bei ihren Freunden Mäuschen gespielt. Was würden sie wohl gehört haben? Geillis war sicherlich sehr aufgeregt. Garantiert hatte sie die ganze Fahrt nach Hause und während des restlichen Abends auf Dave eingeredet, ihn mit ihren Theorien überschüttet und damit geendet, dass sie kaum erwarten könnte, Claire anzurufen. Dave in seiner ruhigen Art, hatte zweifellos gesagt, Geillis solle sich nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Man hätte doch sehen können, dass es Claire gut ginge. Geillis würde ihm zustimmen und sich an ihn kuscheln, aber ihre Gedanken würden nicht aufhören zu kreisen. Trotzdem machte Claire sich keine großen Sorgen wegen Geillis. Sie würden am Telefon miteinander sprechen und dabei würde Geillis, dieser personifizierte Lügendetektor, ihr Gesicht nicht sehen können. Ganz ruhig würde Claire ihr erzählen, dass die Nähe, in der Fraser und sie zusammenarbeiten mussten, dazu geführt habe, dass sie sich ineinander verliebt hatten. Es war einfach so geschehen. Und wenn sie es genau betrachtete, war dies keine Lüge. Die Nähe, in der sie um Fergus’ willen zusammen arbeiten und leben mussten, hatte diese Wirkung auf sie gehabt und zumindest in ihrem Herzen waren Gefühle entstanden, die über das Gefühl einer Freundschaft hinausgingen. Es war wirklich “einfach so” geschehen. Wenn man Fraser näher kennenlernte, wenn man den Menschen und nicht nur den Wirtschaftsmagnaten sah, dann konnte man nicht anders, als sich von diesem Menschen angezogen fühlen. Sie hatte aber noch mehr gesehen. Sie war Zeuge jener väterlichen Liebe geworden, die Fraser zu seinem Pflegesohn hegte. Jeden Tage hatte sie beobachten können, mit welcher Herzlichkeit und Fürsorge er diesem kleinen Menschen begegnete. Nichts schien für ihn größere Bedeutung zu haben, als ein guter Vater für Fergus zu sein. Doch was empfand Fraser für sie? Empfand er überhaupt etwas für sie? Sie schloss die Augen und versetzte sich noch einmal in den Augenblick als sich ihre Augen trafen und es weniger als einer Sekunde bedurfte, sich ihrer Zustimmung zu versichern. Noch einmal spürte sie warm seine Lippen auf den ihren und wie er sie an sich zog. War dies nur eine Show für die Reporter gewesen oder hatte sie nicht doch eine tiefe Leidenschaft verspürt, die sich in diesem Kuss ausdrückte? Für einen Augenblick hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, in seinen Augen ein tiefes Verlangen zu erblicken und dieses Gefühl hatte sie mit Freude erfüllt. Es war ihr leicht gefallen, ihn erneut zu küssen. Ein Gefühl von Wärme und Freude hatte ihren gesamten Körper durchdrungen und während sie Fraser leidenschaftlich küsste, hatte sie gehofft, diese Szene würde sich nicht vor der gesamten Hauptstadtpresse, sondern in Frasers oder ihrer Wohnung. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und bemerkte, dass es kurz nach Mitternacht war. In sechs Stunden würde der Wecker klingeln. Sie entschied sich, dass es Zeit war, endlich einzuschlafen. Und tatsächlich war sie eine halbe Stunde später eingeschlafen.


	4. Ein guter Vater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire erklärt gegenüber Jamie, dass Geillis ihre beste Freundin ist und sie sie nicht anlügen kann.

“Panorama Helsinki / Finland - Dom und Parlamentsplatz“ [by tap5a](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fhelsinki-kathedrale-dom-kirche-4189824%2F&t=MWI0MTQxNGMxNjlhMGZjZjU0YjE1ZDU4ZmRkYmM4MjMwZDcwZjVjNCxpMFZxdUR0WQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630532324043407360%2Fkapitel-1-das-leben-bietet-dir-viele&m=1&ts=1606121433) _  
_

Am nächsten Morgen blickten Fraser und Fergus erstaunt und zugleich sehr erfreut auf, als Claire sich beim Frühstück zu ihnen gesellte. Normalerweise frühstückten "die Männer" am Samstag- und am Sonntagmorgen allein, denn sie waren Frühaufsteher und Claire schlief an ihren freien Tagen gern aus. Nach dem Frühstück fragte Claire Fraser, ob er zehn Minuten für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen hätte. Sie hatte ihre Bitte gerade ausgesprochen, als Fergus erschreckt aufsah. Dann sah er seinen Vater ärgerlich an:

"Papa, was ist gestern Abend geschehen?"

Fraser und Claire sahen einander überrascht an, dann antworteten sie, wie aus einem Mund:

"Nichts!"

Fergus, der zwischenzeitlich von seinem Stuhl gerutscht war, lief zu Claire, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß und hielt ihr seine Ärmchen entgegen. Claire hob ihn auf ihren Schoß.

"Claire, Sie werden uns doch nicht verlassen, oder? Sie werden doch nicht, wie sagt man, kündeln?"

"Kündigen, Fergus, das heißt kündigen. Nein, ich werden nicht kündigen."

"Aber warum wollen Sie denn dann mit Papa sprechen? An einem Sonntagmorgen?"

Claire zog den Kopf des Jungen an ihre Brust. Ohne es zu bemerken, begann sie ihren Körper langsam vor und zurück zu bewegen, als wollte sie ihn in den Schlaf wiegen.

"Fergus, Dein Papa hat nichts Falsches getan und ich werde auch nicht kündigen. Ich muss mit Deinem Papa etwas besprechen, Business-Kram, langweiliges Zeug. Du kannst derweil schon hinauf gehen, Gesicht waschen, Zähne putzen und Deine Sachen anziehen."

“Frühstück” by [marijana1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ffr%25C3%25BChst%25C3%25BCck-lebensmittel-morgen-3507706%2F&t=ZjkxYjQyMzRkMDc5ZGI1MjY4OGFiZmFmYzBlMjQyMDdkNmUwY2EyZiw0ZDA1NWEyOTQ4MGI5M2EwOTQ3YWJkODMyYWI4NzQzYTBjYzIxNGM1&ts=1602735220)

Der kleine Lockenkopf nickte.

"Ich freue mich doch so auf den Frühling und den Sommer, Claire."

"So, kannst Du mir sagen, warum?"

"Weil, wenn es dann wieder warm wird, kann ich doch mit Ihnen wieder Fußball spielen."

Claire lacht, dann streichelte sie Fergus noch einmal über den Kopf und ließ ihn langsam auf den Boden gleiten. Der Junge wollte sogleich aus dem Zimmer rennen, doch Claire rief ihn noch einmal zurück:   
  
"Fergus!?"

Erstaunt drehte sich der Junge um. Claire deutete mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Fraser:

"Fergus, Dein Papa liebt Dich sehr und er würde niemals etwas tun, was Dir schadet oder Dich verletzt."

Fergus verstand. Langsam ging er zu Fraser, der ihm seine Arme entgegenstreckte und ihn auf seinen Schoß hob.

"Entschuldigung, Papa."

Jamie drückte den Jungen an seine Brust.

"Entschuldigung angenommen."

Sie verharrten einen Moment in dieser Weise. Dann fuhr Fraser fort:

"Ich würde nie etwas tun oder wollen, dass Claire uns verlässt. Ich bin doch glücklich, dass Du es so gut bei ihr hast, dass Ihr Euch so gut versteht. Du musst Dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich will doch, dass es Dir gut geht, Fergus."

"Danke, Papa."

Anstelle einer Antwort, gab Fraser dem Kind einen Kuss auf die Stirn und drückte es noch einmal an seine Brust. Dann setzte er Fergus auf den Boden und sagte:

"Geh’ jetzt. Wasch Dich und zieh' Dich an. Wir wollen doch in das Museumsdorf nach Düppel fahren."

“Museumsdorf Düppel” by Lienhard Schulz, CC BY-SA 3.0,  
https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=305226

Fergus strahlte und er konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen:

"Claire, wollen Sie mit uns …"

"Nein, heute ist Dein Tag mit Papa. Und für mich ist heute mein freier Tag. Wir sehen uns zum Tee oder später zum Abendessen."

Fergus nickte und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fragte Fraser:

"Claire, was liegt Ihnen auf dem Herzen? Haben Sie die Sonntagszeitungen gesehen?"

"Nein, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, was sie schreiben."

Fraser griff zum Stuhl neben sich, wo eine der Berliner Sonntagszeitungen lag und reichte sie Claire.

"Berlins neues Glamour-Paar bekennt sich öffentlich zu seiner Liebe"

war dort zu lesen. Und natürlich waren auch die entsprechenden Bilder zu sehen. Eines dieser Bilder, war in den Mittelpunkt der Seite gerückt worden und wurde von einem kitschigen großen roten Herz umrahmt.

Claire schüttelte den Kopf, schloss die Seiten und gab die Zeitung an Fraser zurück.

"Nein, das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich mit Ihnen sprechen möchte. Es geht und David Gehrmann und seine Freundin Geillis Duncan."

Fraser sah sie erstaunt an.

"Ich kenne Geillis bereits seit einigen Jahren und David kenne ich seit sie zusammen sind, so um die vier Jahre."

Fraser schwieg und sah sie weiterhin fragend an.

"Sie werden sich sicherlich fragen, warum ich Ihnen das nicht bereits gestern Abend gesagt habe. Oder in jenem Moment, als wir ihnen begegneten. Ich war so sehr überrascht und brauchte eine Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten. Ich wollte es nicht vor Ihnen verheimlichen."

"O.K., aber was ist das Problem?"

"Geillis war diejenige, die mich auf Ihre Anzeige in der 'Wirtschaftswoche' aufmerksam gemacht und mich gedrängt hat, mich bei Ihnen zu bewerben."

"Arbeitete sie in der …"

"Nein, sie war viele Jahre selbständige Modeberaterin … im höherpreisigen Segment. Aber seitdem sie mit dem 'reichen Dave' zusammen ist … macht sie das nur noch hin und wieder. Sie liebt es mit einem Croissant, einem starken Kaffee und einer Zigarette zu frühstücken und nebenbei irgendwelche Klatschblätter zu lesen. Die waren ihr aber ausgegangen und notgedrungen hat sie in die 'Wirtschaftswoche' hineingeschaut, die Dave auf dem Frühstückstisch liegen gelassen hatte. Sie kam ganz aufgeregt zu mir und zeigte mir das Jobangebot. Geillis wusste, dass ich von meinem verstorbenen Ehemann Schulden geerbt hatte und … sie meinte mit einem dreifachen meines Krankenschwestergehalts seien diese schneller zurückzuzahlen. Noch am selben Abend haben wir zusammen mein Bewerbungsschreiben aufgesetzt."

"Aber das ist doch eine gute Geschichte. Ich muss ihrer Freundin sehr dankbar sein, dass sie Sie auf das Job-Angebot aufmerksam gemacht hat. Wo ist das Problem?"

"Das Problem ist, dass Geillis und ich uns schon seit vielen Jahren nahe stehen. Sie kennt mich besser als vielleicht irgendjemand anderes. Sie durchschaut mich, wenn ich versuche, sie anzulügen und ich erwarte, dass sie mich in den nächsten Tagen anrufen und nur so mit Fragen löchern wird."

Fraser nickte.

"Ich verstehe."

Für einen Augenblick schwiegen sie.

"Was könnten wir tun, um ihre Freundin zu überzeugen? Haben Sie eine Idee?" fragte Fraser dann.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich ihren Fragen momentan nicht … allein gegenübertreten möchte."

Erneut nickte Fraser.

"Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir Geillis und Dave zu einem Abendessen einladen und ihnen so quasi die Homestory bieten, die sich die Klatschpresse von uns wünscht?"

"Das wäre sicherlich eine Möglichkeit …"

Claire schien sich nicht sicher zu sein und plötzlich klopfte es leise an der Tür. Sie wussten beide, dass dies Fergus sein würde und dass damit die Zeit, in der sie unter vier Augen sprechen konnten, zu Ende war.

"Herein!"

Fergus trat durch die Tür und lächelte. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lief er seinem Vater entgegen, der ihn aufhob und auf seinen Schoß nahm. Fraser sah ihn mit einem leicht prüfenden Blick an, dann sagte er:

"Das hast Du gut gemacht!"

"Was?" fragte der Junge und drehte sein Gesicht zu Frasers hinauf.

"Na, Du hast Dich gewaschen und ordentlich angezogen und vor allem hast Du geklopft!”

Fergus seufzte.

"Das habe ich in der letzten Woche mit Claire … geübt. Sie hat gesagt, es sei unhöflich, nicht zu klopfen und dass man das nicht tut."

"Da hat Claire recht. Jetzt geh' und hol' Deine Jacke. Dann können wir losfahren."

Während Fergus davon stürmte, wandte sich Fraser noch einmal an Claire:

"Danke. Ich habe viele Wochen lang versucht, es ihm beizubringen. Irgendwann habe ich aufgegeben. Er war immer so enthusiastisch und hat es vergessen."

"Er wird und kann auch weiterhin enthusiastisch sein. Ich werde ihm das auf keinen Fall austreiben. Aber jetzt, wo er zur Schule geht …"

Fraser schmunzelte und nickte.

Plötzlich erscholl ein Ruf aus dem Flur:

"Papa, kommst Du? Ich bin fertig."

"Die Pflicht ruft. Ich muss gehen," sagte Fraser und stand auf, "wir sprechen heute Abend noch einmal, was wir wegen Geillis und Dave tun können."

"Danke. Habt viel Spaß. Sehen wir uns zum Tee?" erwiderte Claire.

"Ja, sicher," gab Fraser zurück. Beinahe hätte er sich zu ihr gebeugt, sie umarmt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. Doch er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten.

“Fenster” by [OlgaofDG](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ffenster-blumen-haus-fr%25C3%25BChling-b%25C3%25A4ume-4793595%2F&t=MjZiMjY3MzU5ZjRkY2U4MTliZDE0YTI4N2VhMjdkM2M0OTE3YjMzOSw2NGZhZmFhMDgwZGJjMWIxNWJmZjBmMjU2ZGJiZjNiYjJjYjVlMDc2&ts=1602735220)

Als "die beiden Männer" gegangen waren, räumte Claire den Tisch ab und brachte das Geschirr in die Küche. Sie wusste, dass das nicht zu ihren Aufgaben gehörte. Aber warum sollte das Geschirr dort herumstehen, bis Frau Curtius kam, und den Tisch für den Tee vorbereitete? In der Küche machte sich Claire ein großes Sandwich, das sie als Mittagessen verspeisen wollte. Dann nahm sie den Aufzug in ihre Wohnung. Nachdem sie sich einen Tee gemacht hatte, setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann Tagebuch zu schreiben. Es gab so viele Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen und Tagebuch schreiben war seit vielen Jahren der Weg für Claire, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und ihnen Richtung zu geben. Zwei Stunden später machte sie sich einen frischen Tee und begann, ihr Sandwich zu essen. Anschließend griff sie zu einem Buch, legte sich auf ihre Couch und begann zu lesen. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie müde wurde, stellte sie den Wecker ihres Smartphons, deckte sich zu schlief kurz darauf ein.

Kurz nach sechszehn Uhr klingelte Claires Smartphone. Sie streckte sich. Dann stand sie auf, faltete die Wolldecke zusammen und ging ins Badezimmer. Zehn Minuten später trat sie ins Esszimmer, wo sie von "den beiden Männern" und einer großen Kanne frischen Tees begrüßt wurde. Das intensive Aroma des Tees hüllte sie ein und für einen Augenblick dachte Claire, dass sie um nichts in der Welt jetzt an einem anderen ort sein wollte. Frau Curtius hatte bereits den Tisch gedeckt und um die Teekanne herum luden Tabletts mit kleinen Sandwiches, Scones und Teeküchlein zum Genießen sein. Claire musste lächeln, als sie beobachtete, wie Fergus, der noch aufgeregt mit ihr redete, mit seinen Augen schon ganz bei den schmackhaften Delikatessen war. Auch Fraser war Claires Blick nicht entgangen und er grinste.

“Museumsdorf Düppel” by Andreas Paul - Eigenes Werk, CC BY-SA 3.0, [https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=21251947](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fw%2Findex.php%3Fcurid%3D21251947&t=NzljMzBkNDE3YTJiMGM3YzdkZDljNzM5ZmM5ZDE3YTczYTIxNDJjYSxCYUJCSndFeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F631933421550272512%2Fkapitel-4-ein-guter-vater-am-n%25C3%25A4chsten&m=1&ts=1606121291)

Beim anschließenden Essen musste Jamie seinen Pflegesohn mehrfach ermahnen, nicht mit vollem Mund zu sprechen, ansonsten müsste er ihn Flegelsohn nennen. Fergus lachte, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass Fraser es nie böse meinte, wenn er ihn ermahnte. Doch dann war sein Hunger gestillt und er begann, Claire davon zu erzählen, was er zusammen "mit Papa" an diesem Nachmittag erlebt hatte. Ausführlich schilderte er die Fahrt in das Museumsdorf Düppel. Es war eines der zehn meistbesuchten Kindermuseen in und um Berlin.   
  
Um 11. 00 Uhr hatten sie an einer Führung durch das mittelalterliche Dorf teilgenommen und dabei verschiedene Handwerkshäuser besichtigt. Anschließend ging es zu den Ställen, wo sie zottelige historische Tierarten wie Skuddenschafen und Weideschweine beobachten konnten.

“Skuddenschaf im Museumsdorf Düppel” by Lotse -  
Eigenes Werk, CC BY-SA 3.0, https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=24947309  
  


Zum Abschluss besuchten sie das Zentrum für experimentelle, mittelalterliche Archäologie. Hier erlebten Vater und Sohn, wie gewebt und geflochten wurde und wie traditionelles Handwerk im Mittelalter aussah. Sie hörten einen kurzen Vortrag darüber, wie aus Holz Teer entsteht und was der Neandertaler damit zu tun hatte. Für den Nachmittag wurden noch Mittelalter-Spiele für Kinder angeboten, doch mittlerweile hatten "die Frasers" ordentlich Hunger und Jamie bat den Fahrer, sie zum Inselcafé auf der Potsdamer Freundschaftsinsel zu fahren. Dort aßen sie und der Fahrer zu Mittag, beobachteten vorbeifahrende Tretboote und genossen die wunderschöne Lage der Insel. Anschießend machten sie noch einen Spaziergang durch den liebevoll angelegten Garten und besuchten den weitläufigen Wasserspielplatz, der jedoch aufgrund der Jahreszeit nicht mehr voll in Betrieb war. Als sie wieder zum Parkplatz zurückkehrten, waren sie glücklich aber auch ein wenig erschöpft. Gemeinsam freuten sie sich, bald in ihrem warmen Zuhause und bei Claire zu sein. Das allerdings erwähnte keiner der beiden "Fraser Männer". Beide sagten nur, wie sehr sie sich "auf den Tee" freuten.

“Blick von der Freundschaftsinsel Potsdam auf das Museum Barberini” by Bärwinkel, Klaus -  
Eigenes Werk, CC BY 3.0, https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=59439592  
  


Nachdem Tee gingen sie hinüber in den Wintergarten, wo Fraser einige Tage zuvor die Eisenbahn aufgebaut hatte. Während "die beiden Männer" sich ihrem Hobby widmeten, und alle möglichen Arten von Zügen über die Gleise schickten, stellte Claire einen der Sessel, die vor dem Kamin standen, so, dass sie die Wärme des Kamins im Rücken spürte. Außerdem konnte sie auf diese Weise "die beiden Männer" beobachten und hin- und wieder durch die Glasüberdachung in den leicht beleuchteten Garten sehen.

Um 18.00 Uhr ging Claire, um den Tisch zum Abendessen zu decken. Das von Frau Curtius vorbereitete Essen stand in einem speziellen Kühlschrank, so dass Claire nur Teller, Gläser und Besteck decken musste. Anschließend konnte sie belegte Platten mit Käse und Wurst, sowie Salate und Brot aus dem Kühlschrank nehmen und dazu stellen. Hatte sie jemals zuvor soviel Freude dabei empfunden, Hausarbeiten zu erledigen? Claire konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein Spruch ein, den Onkel Lamb ihr immer leise ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, wenn sie sich für irgendetwas bei ihm bedankte: “Was man aus Liebe tut wird immer gut.”

“Abendessen” by [JillWellington](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fabendessen-tisch-home-einstellung-1433494%2F&t=ZTc0ZjkyNTg1ZTVhMDNkNmVkODM2NmU2OTE1YmVjMDBiNTkyYTUxNCw2NzEwYTE0YzdjNjVmODRjNGM3NmY4ZTZjYTk3ZjMyMWVmYzAwMDA4&ts=1602735220)

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, brachte Fraser Fergus zum Duschen und Claire räumte den Tisch ab. Dann gesellte sie sich zu "den beiden Männern", die bereits in Fergus Zimmer auf seinem Piratenbett saßen. Zu Claires Überraschung lag ein großes Buch auf Fergus' Knien, das sie noch nicht kannte. Er hielt es ihr entgegen und sie las den Titel: "Ein Jahr im Mittelalter: Essen und Feiern, Reisen und Kämpfen, Herrschen und Strafen, Glauben und Lieben." 

"Das hat Papa mir heute geschenkt!" verkündete Fergus stolz, um sofort hinzuzufügen: "Liest Du mir daraus vor, Claire?"

"Nein," antwortete sie und fügte hinzu: "Heute ist mein freier Tag. Dein Papa liest Dir heute vor. Aber ich höre gern mit zu und Du darfst Dich beim Zuhören an mich kuscheln. Ok?"

Fergus strahlte und reichte Fraser das Buch.

Als das Kind eingeschlafen war, verließen sie leise das Zimmer. Fraser deutete auf die Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer.

"Lassen Sie uns noch kurz besprechen, was wir in Bezug auf Geillis und Dave tun."

Claire nickte.

Fraser fragte, ob sie etwas trinken wolle, doch Claire lehnte ab. Als sie dann in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin saßen verlor sie keine Zeit:

"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was Sie heute Morgen gesagt haben. Ich denke, es ist der einzige Weg, Geillis zu überzeugen."

"Gut. Ich werde Dave anrufen. Aber ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass ich am Mittwoch für zehn Tage auf Dienstreise nach Skandinavien und Asien aufbreche. Ich komme erst am Samstag der folgenden Woche zurück."

Fraser hatte sein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche gezogen und begann, in seinem Kalender herumzuwischen.

"Die Tage danach, Sonntag bis einschließlich Mittwoch, habe ich mir freigehalten, um Zeit mit Fergus zu verbringen und damit sie frei machen können. Wir könnten Geillis und Dave frühestens am Wochenende darauf treffen. Meinen Sie, dass Sie Geillis bis dahin …"

"Ja," stimme Claire zu, die wusste, worauf er hinauswollte. "Schließlich bin ich dann rund um die Uhr für Fergus verantwortlich. Da kann ich mich nicht mit ihr treffen und auch keine langen Telefonate führen."

Fraser nickte. Dann fügte er hinzu:

"Und über Ihre freien Tage müssen Sie Ihre Freundin auch nicht informieren."

"Genau. Da gibt es selbst in Deutschland kein Gesetz, dass mich dazu verpflichtet."

Fraser erhob sich und Claire dachte schon, dass er das Gespräch beenden wolle, doch er ging langsam zu der Glastür, die auf den Balkon hinausführte und sah hinaus. Leise begann er zu sprechen:

"Claire, ich weiß nicht, was Sie von alledem halten. Ich … weiß nicht, was Sie von mir denken. Unsere Firma … wir … verschieben jeden Tag Millionen, manchmal hunderte von Millionen über den gesamten Erdball. Ich frage mich oft, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Wir haben vor vielen Generationen mit einem kleinen Geschäft angefangen und jetzt ist ein Multinationaler Konzern daraus geworden."

“Kamin” by [ianetmoreno](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fkamin-gem%25C3%25BCtlich-feuer-black-fire-2101946%2F&t=OWQzM2JiOGZjYWNiYTU3OGZhMWUwOWY4ZmE4YWQ3NThiYzE2ZDIzNixhMzllMmVjZTBmZjZlZDVhYTc5NGVkMzljYTA1NGYwZmQ5OGNkMjBm&ts=1602735220)

Er hielt einen Moment inne.

"Ich versuche alles zu tun, damit es nicht nur um Profit geht. Wir unterstützen karitative Organisationen und NGO's in der ganzen Welt. Und überall, wo wir Mitarbeiter beschäftigen, zahlen wir nicht nur den gesetzlich vorgeschriebenen Mindestlohn. Hier liegt der Mindestlohn bei etwas mehr als 8 Euro. Wir zahlen bereits seit Jahren über 13 Euro. Ich will Mitarbeiter, die nicht zwei oder drei Jobs brauchen, um ihre Familien zu ernähren. Und dennoch …"

Wieder hielt er einen Augenblick inne.

"Ich weiß nicht, Claire, was Sie denken, Vielleicht denken Sie ja, dass ich ein Mensch bin, der sein Geld dafür einsetzt, um zu bekommen, was er will. Koste es, was es wolle. Aber wissen Sie, mir ist das alles so egal. Die Firma, dieses Haus … das alles bedeutet mir nichts. Ich könnte das alles morgen verkaufen und ich würde es nicht einen Augenblick vermissen."

Fraser drehte sich um und sah Claire an.

"Das einzige, das mir etwas bedeutet, Claire, ist der kleine Mensch, der da drüben in seinem Piratenbett schläft."

Er atmete tief ein und aus. Dann fuhr er fort:

"Als ich ihn an jener Brücke in Paris fand … erst dachte ich, dass dort nur ein Bündel von dreckigen Kleidern lag … doch dann bewegte sich dieses Bündel …. An jenem Abend begegnete er mir zuerst abweisend, ja aggressiv … ich setzte mich in einiger Entfernung von ihm auf den Boden und begann mit ihm zu sprechen … und irgendwann an diesem Abend machte er mir das größte Geschenk, dass man einem Menschen machen kann. Er schenkte mir sein Vertrauen."

Fraser schluckte. Doch es vergingen nur Sekunden, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff.

"Ich nehme an, Sie kennen die griechischen Stoiker?"

Claire lächelte.

"Man konnte nicht die Nichte meines Onkels sein und sie nicht kennen," antwortete sie.

"Das dachte ich mir. Einer der griechischen Stoiker, Seneca, schreibt in einem seiner Briefe an Lucillus: 'Nichts Gutes, was wir besitzen, kann uns wirklich erfreuen, wenn wir es nicht mit Freunden teilen können.' Ich kann dem Kind nicht die fünf Jahre seiner Kindheit wiedergeben, die bereits vergangen sind. Aber ich kann alles dafür tun, dass die kommenden Jahre seines Lebens besser sind. Ich möchte ihm alle Möglichkeiten bieten … er ist ein aufgewecktes intelligentes Kind. Ich möchte, dass er die Möglichkeit hat, auf die besten Schulen zu gehen, die besten Universitäten zu besuchen … wenn er es will. Ich möchte, dass er seine Fähigkeiten und Talente entdecken und entwickeln kann. Alles andere hier ist nicht wirklich von bleibendem Wert, man kann es nicht greifen oder festhalten. Das, was Menschen Erfolg nennen, all' das, was die Zeitungen zu Schlagzeilen erheben, ist nur eine flüchtige Erscheinung. Wert bekommen diese Dinge nur dadurch, weil der Mensch ihnen einen Wert beimisst. Wenn ich einmal sterbe, glauben Sie wirklich ich würde es vermissen, hundert Millionen mehr Gewinn gemacht zu haben? Sicherlich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich jede Gelegenheit bereuen werde, die ich nicht genutzt habe, diesem frechen Zwerg Gutes zu tun. Verstehen Sie das?"

“Vater und Sohn” by [ Olichel](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fvater-sohn-wandern-kinder-familie-2212092%2F&t=MWNiYzYzZmI3MjVkZWU1OWEyNTMyMmU4ZGE3OWVlMGIzMjZkNmZlOCw3YzI3ZWMwNzhlM2Y1OTAzN2FmNGJkYWQ5OWY2ZDdmMGJhM2RjOTlj&ts=1602735220)

Claire war aufgestanden und zu ihm getreten.

"Ja, das verstehe ich."

"Dann verstehen Sie, dass wir das alles nur für Fergus tun."

Sie hätte schnell mit einem "Ja" antworten können, doch als sie sah, welche Gefühle sich auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten, verstand Claire ihn nicht nur, sie spürte, was er empfand.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre rechte Hand an seine Schulter.

"Jamie, Sie _sind_ ein guter Vater. Sie _sind_ es _wirklich_."

Fraser sah sie an und schluckte.

"Glauben Sie das wirklich oder …"

"Nein, kein 'oder'. Davon bin ich überzeugt, weil ich es an jedem Tag, den ich bisher hier mit Ihnen und Fergus verbracht habe, mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe."

"Danke, Claire. Es bedeutet mir viel, wenn Sie dieses Urteil fällen."

Er schwieg einen Augenblick, doch Claire spürte, dass es tief in seinem Inneren noch etwas gab, das ihn bewegte.

"Claire, sagen Sie mir bitte ganz ehrlich: Haben Sie die Stelle wegen dem Geld angenommen?"

Jetzt musste sie lachen.

"Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich Ihnen erzählen würde, dass das großzügige Gehalt bei meiner Bewerbung keine Rolle gespielt hätte. Von dem anderen Geld … wusste ich ja noch gar nichts. Wie ich sagte, mein Mann hat mir einen Berg von Schulden hinterlassen und Geillis meinte ganz zu Recht, dass ich mit dem Geld, dass ich bei Ihnen verdiene, diese Schulden reduzieren könnte. Aber schlussendlich hat nicht das Geld den Ausschlag gegeben, die Stelle anzunehmen. Sie wissen, ich habe meine Eltern ebenfalls im Alter von fünf Jahren verloren und … irgendwie war da etwas, was mich gleich mit Fergus verbunden hat. Nein, das Geld hat nicht den Ausschlag gegeben."

Ein leichtes Lächeln zog über Frasers Gesicht.

"Danke, Claire. Für alles, was Sie für Fergus und mich tun. Schlafen Sie gut."

Claire hätte ihm gern noch so Vieles gesagt, doch sie wusste, dass es besser war, jetzt zu schweigen.

"Gute Nacht Jamie."

Während Fraser seinen Blick wieder in den leicht beleuchteten Garten richtete, ging sie zu Tür. Doch ehe sie den Griff berührte, drehte sie sich noch einmal kurz um.

"Jamie?"

"Ja?" fragte Fraser überrascht.

"Sie _sind_ ein guter Vater. Vergessen Sie das nicht."


	5. Abwesenheit. Der Zustand, dass man körperlich nicht zugegen ist (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Während James Fraser Vorbereitungen für seine Dienstreise trifft, bereitet sich Claire Beauchamp darauf vor, allein für Fergus zu sorgen.

Foto: Panorama Helsinki / Finland - Dom und Parlamentsplatz [(by tap5a)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fhelsinki-kathedrale-dom-kirche-4189824%2F&t=NDY1Nzg0OGI5YTliMzU3MjAwNDMxODllNjBkYjRlMjBkMDJlNzJlNCw5ODRiMWUwZDgxOGE3YzQ4YjkwMjZhZDkxNWMxZjU1ZjUzMWY4MzU1&ts=1601324037)

Mittwoch, der Tag von Frasers Abreise, kam schnell. Viel schneller, als Claire es sich gewünscht hatte.

Am Montag war Jamie bereits frühen Nachmittag von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen. Claire, Fergus und er tranken gemeinsam Tee, anschließend nahm er sich Zeit, um mit Fergus im Wintergarten zu spielen. Claire, die noch in der Nähe geblieben war, hörte, wie Fraser den Jungen behutsam auf seine längere Abwesenheit vorbereitete.

“Vater und Sohn” by [giselaatje](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fmenschen-erwachsene-portr%25C3%25A4t-ein-3203095%2F&t=YmZiMzgxNzE4NzRkYjM5NTAzNDNmZTY4MGMxODVjZDliOTIxZDljOCxiYTI2MmVmN2NlMmI0ODk4OTI1YzU4MGM2YWFlYmE1YTBhMzA0ZjIw&ts=1606809796)  
  


"Es ist das letzte Mal in diesem Jahr, dass ich länger wegfahren muss."

"Hm."

"Vieles kann ich über eine Videoschalte regeln, aber manchmal ist es einfach notwendig, dass man sich Sachen vor Ort ansieht."

"Hm."

"Ich werde versuchen, jeden Tag von unterwegs anzurufen, damit wir wenigstens einen Videochat haben können …"

"Hm."

"Fergus?"

"Ja?"

Der Junge, der sich bis jetzt intensiv einem neuen modernen ICE-Modelle gewidmet hatte, blickte zu Fraser auf.

"Hörst Du, was ich sage?"

"Ja, klar. Du bis weg. Für zehn Tage. Aber wir telefonieren."

Fergus blickte zur Decke und stöhnte leise.

"Ja," sagte Jamie, blickte ebenfalls zur Decke und … seufzte. Dann setzte er erneut an:

"Claire ist bei Dir und wird sich um Dich kümmern. Bitte sei nett zu ihr und hör' auf sie."

Fergus sah Fraser an, neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und rollte mit den Augen.

"Was? Ist das zu viel verlangt?" fragte Fraser.

"Papa, als Du das letzte Mal auf Dienstreise warst und ich bei Frau Curtius bleiben musste … habe ich da etwas falsch gemacht?"

"Wenn man von der kaputten Kristallschale einmal absieht …," antwortete Fraser mit einem leicht ironischen Unterton.

"Oh Papa! Das habe ich doch nicht absichtlich gemacht!"

"Das weiß ich doch," antwortete Fraser und zog den Jungen an sich. "Und wenn Du noch eine kaputt machst, ist das auch nicht schlimm," fügte er dann hinzu und begann, seinen Sohn zu kitzeln bis beide lauthals lachten. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, drückte Fraser den Jungen noch einmal an sich.

"Ich möchte nur, dass Du weißt, dass das für Euch beide, für Claire und Dich, eine ganz neue Situation ist. Ich weiß, dass Du traurig bist, dass ich Dich nicht mitnehmen kann. Aber das geht diesmal einfach nicht. Wegen der Schule. Und für Claire ist das auch nicht leicht. Sie muss sich um alles allein kümmern. Verstehst Du? Und darum bitte ich Dich, dass Du sie unterstützt und ihr nicht zusätzliche Arbeit machst. Ich möchte, dass Du gut auf sie aufpasst und Dich um sie kümmerst."

Claire, die vom Esszimmer aus das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn mit anhörte, musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht auch zu kichern. Fergus' Lachen war einfach zu ansteckend. Gleichzeitig staunte sie darüber, wie Fraser alles dafür tat, dass das Kind sich nicht auf die negativen Seiten seiner Abwesenheit, sondern auf eine neue, eigene Aufgabe konzentrierte.

"Willst Du mir das versprechen?"

"Hm."

Einige Augenblicke vergingen, dann meldete sich Fergus erneut zu Wort:

"Papa, fahren wir auch irgendwann wieder zusammen fort?"

"Ja, natürlich! Wenn ich von dieser Reise zurückkomme, bleibe ich erst einmal hier. Und dann ist ja auch bald Weihnachten. Da werden wir es uns gemütlich machen, Deine Weihnachtsferien genießen, auf den Weihnachtsmarkt nach Dresden fahren … und natürlich auch den hier in Potsdam besuchen … und dann werden wir ein wirklich schönes Weihnachtsfest feiern. Und in Deinen Osterferien fahren wir nach Marseille, zu Tante Jenny, Onkel Ian und deinen Cousins und Cousinen."

“Marseille” by [dkatana](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fmarseille-hafen-fran-frankreich-4975139%2F&t=MGE1ZjA1N2ZhYTgxNGYwMzY4MWYwNmI1NjBhNTFhZjkxYjhhNGYzMyw1MTE4Yzg4NjFmOWZkYWY5MjM5NTY2NTk3MTgwZmVjMDAzYjE2NzA4&ts=1606809796)

"Oh wirklich?"

Augenblicklich schien neues Leben von Fergus Besitz genommen zu haben.

"Und kommt Claire dann mit uns, Papa?"

"Das … weiß ich nicht. Ähm, … weißt Du, Fergus … Claire arbeitet schon oft viel mehr als sie muss und wenn sie jetzt in den nächsten zehn Tagen ganz allein für alles sorgen muss … irgendwann muss ich alle diese Überstunden ausgleichen … vielleicht will sie ja während der Osterferien selbst Urlaub machen … Freunde besuchen … einfach 'mal allein sein?"

Doch Fergus war nicht bereit aufzugeben:

"Wir können sie ja fragen."

"Ja, das können wir. Aber das machen wir dann, wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen ist. Jetzt wollen wir erst einmal sehen, wie es in den nächsten zwei Wochen klappt."

Claire war leise aus dem Esszimmer geschlichen und "die beiden Männer" hatten sich erneut dem Spielen mit der Eisenbahn gewidmet.

Nach dem Abendessen folgte das übliche Gute-Nacht-Ritual für Fergus. Doch an diesem Abend konnte es nur in verkürzter Form stattfinden. Denn Fraser erwartete noch zwei Gäste, mit denen es geschäftliche Angelegenheiten zu regeln gab.

Claire und Jamie hatten gerade leise die Tür zu Fergus' Zimmer geschlossen, als das Smartphone in Frasers Hosentasche vibrierte.

"Das werden sie sein. Ich gehe und öffne ihnen."

"Gut, ich setze mich ins Wohnzimmer, falls Fergus noch 'mal aufwacht."

"Danke, Claire."

Kurz darauf kam Fraser mit zwei älteren Herren zurück. Bei einem der Männer handelte es sich um Ned Gowan, der Claire herzlich begrüßte. Der andere Mann wurde ihr als Dr. Alexander Freitag, seines Zeichens Notar, vorgestellt. Die drei Männer verschwanden in der Bibliothek.

Kurz darauf wurde Claire, die es sich mit einem Buch in Frasers Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatte, durch Geräusche aus dem Babyfon unterbrochen. Aus dem Gerät, welches sie immer bei sich trug, wenn sie Fergus zu Bett gebracht hatte und das jetzt neben ihr auf dem Couchtisch stand, klang ihr eine Art "Gespräch" entgegen. Sie griff zu ihrem Smartphone und klickte jene App an, mit der sich die Videoüberwachung in Fergus Zimmer aktivieren ließ. Was sie nun sah und hörte, amüsierte sie zuerst, führte ihr dann jedoch die ganze Problematik von Frasers kommender Dienstreise vor Augen. Fergus, der in seine Kissen und Bettdecke eingekuschelt in seinem Piratenbett lag, hielt irgendeines seiner Stofftiere an sich gedrückt. Während er das Tier streichelte, erzählte er ihm ganz offensichtlich von dem Gespräch, dass er am Nachmittag mit seinem Vater gehabt hatte:

"Papa geht für zehn Tage weg. Das ist mehr als eine Woche. Also länger als das letzte Mal. Wir können nicht mit ihm gehen, weil ich zur Schule muss. Das ist doof, ich weiß. Ich hätte Dich auch gern mitgenommen. Aber wir müssen beide Zuhause bleiben. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum die Schule so wichtig ist. Ich hätte die Bücher doch auch mit auf die Reise nehmen können … "

Fergus brabbelte noch einige Minuten vor sich hin. Dann seufzte er noch einmal und schlief ein.

“Kind und Kuscheltier” by [PublicDomainPictures](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fkinder-baby-schlafen-entspannung-72724%2F&t=NzI1MjRmOTc1OThhYjFmYjYwMzg0YmQwNTVkOTZlMGZjOGExMmRhZCxkNTc2NWU1ODQ4OWI0NmNiOWM3ZWM2ZTk3ZjM3NjRlMDQwNzMyODBk&ts=1606809796)

Claire, die noch immer das Smartphone in der Hand hielt und auf den schlafenden Jungen blickte, seufzte ebenfalls. Es war ihr nicht entgangen, wie sich die Atmosphäre im Haus nach dem Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn verändert hatte. Alles war wie immer und doch schien es als würde über allem eine Art von Traurigkeit liegen. Nicht die schwere Art von Traurigkeit, wie man sie von Unglücken oder dergleichen kennt. Diese Traurigkeit war von einer leichteren Art, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz war es immer noch Traurigkeit.   
Claire hatte es an Fergus bemerkt, was nur zu verständlich war. Doch nachdem Fraser Frau Curtius entsprechende Anweisungen für seine Abwesenheit gegeben hatte, meinte sie auch auf dem Gesicht der Hausverwalterin dieses Gemisch aus Besorgnis und Traurigkeit gesehen zu haben. Auch sie selbst war nicht frei von diesem Gefühl. Dabei wusste sie nicht einmal, wie sie es bezeichnen sollte. Hätte sie jemand danach gefragt, sie hätte keine definitive Antwort geben können. Zuerst hatte sie ihre getrübte Stimmung auf das graue Novemberwetter geschoben, doch nachdem das Wetter in den vergangenen Tagen aufgeklart hatte, konnte sie das nicht länger tun. Herr Curtius hatte den Garten winterfest gemacht. Kein Laub lag mehr herum, die Sträucher waren geschnitten, der Rasen geharkt. Die Mehrheit der Bäume, die das Haus umgaben hatten ihr Laub abgeworfen und streckten nun ihre kahlen Äste dem Himmel entgegen als wollten sie flehend um ein neues Blätterkleid bitten. Doch da man nun direkt zum Jungfernsee und den ihm gegenüberliegenden Königswald sehen konnte, dominierte weiterhin das Grün der Tannen den Ausblick aus Claires Panoramafenster.   
Noch einmal blickte Claire auf ihr Smartphone, doch die Videoüberwachung zeigte nur einen friedlich schlafenden Lockenkopf. Beruhigt wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Lektüre zu. 

Zwei Stunden später verabschiedeten sich die Juristen. Fraser begleitete sie zu ihrem Wagen und eilte dann zurück ins Haus. Er wollte Claire nicht länger als nötig warten lassen.

"Danke, dass Sie so lange hiergeblieben sind."

"Ach, ich hatte ja genügend Lesestoff …"

Claire hielt Jamie ein dickes Buch entgegen.

"Oh! Wuthering Heights von Emily Bronte! Na, ich hoffe, Sie denken nicht, dass Sie es in diesem Haus mit ähnlich … schrecklichen Personen zu tun haben."

"Oh nein," wehrte sie ab, "ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber Sie haben recht, dieses Buch ist eine schwere Kost. Doch wie sagte Einstein? Man kann aus allem etwas lernen und wenn es nur ist, wie man es nicht machen soll. Sie müssen also keine Sorge haben, dass ich die in diesem Buch geschilderten Erziehungsmethoden bei Fergus anwenden werde."

"Och, das würde ich nie auch nur für möglich halten."  
  


“Titelbild der Wuthering Heights Ausgabe von 1926″ via WikiMediaCommons, Von Percy Tarrant (1881 - 1930)  
\- eigener Besitz, Bild-PD-alt, https://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?curid=2846396  
  
  


Sie hatte sich aus dem Sessel erhoben und schickte sich an, zu gehen.

"Claire, nur noch kurz … einige Worte …"

"Ja?"

"Ich werde morgen wieder früher nach Hause kommen und dann bringe ich drei Männer aus unserer Sicherheitsabteilung mit. Sie werden die ganze Zeit während ich abwesend bin, hierbleiben und für Ihre und Fergus' Sicherheit sorgen."

"Ist das denn notwendig? Denken Sie, dass noch einmal Reporter …"

"Nein, eigentlich sollte das jetzt nicht mehr vorkommen. Es ist mir einfach wohler, wenn ich weiß, dass Sie und Fergus … nur für den Fall …"

"Gut."

"Die Männer werden unten im Erdgeschoss, in den Gästezimmern wohnen, die sich an die Wohnung von Herrn und Frau Curtius anschließen. Frau Curtius wird sich um ihre Verpflegung etc. kümmern. Die Frau, die einmal pro Woche zu ihrer Unterstützung beim Hausputz kommt, wird während dieser Zeit jeden Tag hier sein und ihr dabei helfen. Die Männer rotieren: einer ist im Dienst, der Zweite auf Stand-bye und der Dritte hat Freizeit."

Claire nickte. Fraser griff in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und holte eine Brieftasche daraus hervor, der er eine Kreditkarte entnahm. Er reichte das Plastikkärtchen Claire, die es entgegennahm und verwundert feststellte, dass die Karte mit ihrem Namen versehen war.

"Ich habe ein Konto einrichten lassen, zu dem sie mit dieser Karte Zugang haben. Für den Fall, dass … irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen sollte und es notwendig ist, dass Sie über einen größeren Geldbetrag verfügen müssen."

Jamie sah in Claires Augen, dass sie genau wusste, woran er dachte.

"Keine Sorge, Claire. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass so etwas passieren wird. Ich möchte nur nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass, falls doch einmal etwas geschieht und ich zwanzig Flugstunden entfernt bin, Sie nicht handeln können."

Claire nickte erneut.

"Sie müssen die Karte auf der Rückseite noch unterschreiben. Vergessen Sie das nicht. Das ist alles für heute. Morgen bekommen Sie noch meine Schlüssel und dann zeige ich Ihnen auch, wo alle Unterlagen liegen, die eventuell einmal wichtig sein könnten."

[Personenschützer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FPersonenschutz&t=YTYyM2M4MWZjZjU3NjVjMDM3MjRkYmRhM2MwMTQ4N2NkN2E3MzQ0NSw2MGRiODcyZGQxYzM3NWQ5MTEyYTAwYzc1MDQxMTQ5NmZlM2FjOTBi&ts=1606809796) vom [BKA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBundeskriminalamt_%28Deutschland%29&t=OGRjYTk3MWRjNGY4YmNjNWRlOTU4NTJhZDVjMzUxNWNhODIyYmFkMyw3NmM4MjJkMzQzNDBlMDBiMjFiMThmMTQyYjA3ODJkZGRhZDY1N2I3&ts=1606809796) This image was taken or made by Oliver Wolters.View all images of Oliver Wolters English: Please watch the licensing informations of this image. I would also appreciate an email to ratatosk[at]ratatosk.de with details of use.Deutsch: Bitte beachten Sie die Lizenzbedingungen dieses Bildes. Für Hinweise auf Veröffentlichungen (ratatosk[at]ratatosk.de) oder Belegexemplare bin ich Ihnen dankbar., CC BY-SA 3.0 DE <https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/de/deed.en>, via Wikimedia Commons  
  
  


Am frühen Dienstagnachmittag erschien Fraser wie angekündigt mit drei Männern, die er Claire und Fergus als Jan Börnsen, Lars Just und Kai Friese vorstellte. Jeder der drei Männer, die ab sofort für die Sicherheit der beiden verantwortlich sein würden, war mindestens 1.90 Meter groß und trug einen Boxerhaarschnitt. Ihre eleganten schwarzen Anzüge konnten nur oberflächlich darüber hinwegtäuschen, welche muskulösen Körper sich darunter verbargen. Während Claire die Anwesenheit der Personenschützer einfach als einen weiteren Umstand ihres Arbeitsplatzes akzeptierte und sie freundlich begrüßte, ließ der Gesichtsausdruck von Fergus keinerlei Zweifel darüber aufkommen, dass er nachhaltig von den drei Riesen, die sich zu ihm niederbeugten um ihm die Hand zu reichen, beeindruckt war. Claire fragte sich, was wohl im Kopf ihres kleinen Schützlings vorging. Doch Fergus' Mund offenbarte diese Gedanken schneller, als ihr lieb war:

"Tragen Sie auch eine Waffe?" fragte Fergus den Riesen, der sich ihm gerade mit den Worten:

"Hallo Fergus, ich bin Jan." vorgestellt hatte.

Der Personenschützer lächelte. Anscheinend war es nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm eine solche Frage von einem seiner jungen Schützlinge gestellt wurde.

Jan Börnsen öffnete sein Jackett und auf der linken Seite seines Brustkorbs wurde ein Pistolenholster sichtbar, in dem eine Waffe steckte. Claire wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Doch diesmal wurde sie nicht von Fergus, sondern Herrn Börnsen überrascht:

"Bevor Du fragst Fergus, nein, Du darfst sie nicht anfassen. Eine Waffe ist ein gefährlicher Gegenstand, mit dem man sich oder andere Menschen schwer verletzen oder sogar töten kann. Um damit richtig umgehen zu können, muss man eine Ausbildung machen. Nur in einem wirklichen Notfall darf man eine Waffe benutzen. Viel wichtiger als die Beherrschung einer Waffe ist die Beherrschung des eignen Körpers, wenn man sich vereidigen will. Wenn dein Papa es erlaubt und wenn Du es möchtest, dann kannst Du gern zuschauen, wenn wir Judo trainieren."

Fergus sah zu Fraser. Dieser lächelte und nickte.

"Wenn Fergus Sie nicht stört …"

"Das wird er schon nicht."

Fergus strahlte. Doch dann schien ihn die ganze Situation mit den drei Riesen doch ein wenig zu überfordern und Claire merkte, wie er ihre Beine umfasste und sich an sie drückte. Sanft zog sie ihn an sich und streichelte ihm über die braunen Locken.

"Jetzt werden aber erst einmal die Hausaufgaben zu Ende gemacht," sagte sie dann und schob den Jungen zurück an den Esstisch, auf dem seine Hefte und Bücher lagen.

Am Abend, nachdem sie Fergus zu Bett gebracht hatten, bat Fraser sie in die Bibliothek, die auch als sein Arbeitszimmer fungierte. Er überreichte ihr einen Stahlring an dem eine Anzahl unterschiedlichster Schlüssel aufgereiht war. Dann zeigte er ihr zu welchen Fächern bzw. Schrankabteilen sie gehörten.

"Im Notfall wissen Sie nun, wo alle Unterlagen, die Fergus betreffen, zu finden sind."

Claire nickte.

Fraser deutete auf eine weitere Schranktür hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

"Hier befindet sich der Safe," sagte er während er die Tür öffnete.

"Der Code für den Safe ist die vollständige Zahlenfolge von Fergus Geburtstag. Allerdings rückwärts gelesen."

Wieder nickte Claire.

"Wenn Sie sehr schnell eine größere Menge Bargeld benötigen, öffnen sie ihn."

Claire seufzte. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck:

"Jamie, bitte, sagen Sie mir …"

"Was?"

Fraser, der bis zu diesem Augenblick noch mit dem Gesicht zu dem in der Wand eingelassenen Safe gestanden hatte, wandte sich zu ihr um.

"Erwarten Sie, dass irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert? Gibt es irgendwelche Anzeichen, dass Fergus entführt werden soll?"

Er lächelte. Dann legte er behutsam beide Hände an ihre Arme.

"Nein, Claire. Es gibt keinerlei Anzeichen und auch keine geäußerten Bedrohungen. Wenn es auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen gäbe, würde ich nicht auf Dienstreise gehen. Da können Sie ganz sicher sein. Aber … sagen wir es so, mein Leben hat mich gelehrt, dass e gut ist, wenn man auf Eventualitäten vorbereitet ist."

Er sah ihr in die Augen und schwieg einen Moment. Dann sagte er mit leichtem Nachdruck:

"Sie müssen keine Angst haben. Es gibt keine aktuelle Bedrohungssituation. Ich will einfach nur sicher gehen. Ich vertraue Ihnen meinen Sohn an und ich tue das gern, denn ich vertraue Ihnen. Wirklich. Aber ich will auch sicher sein, dass es Ihnen und meinem Sohn gut geht. Verstehen Sie das?"

Noch einmal nickte Claire. Sie wäre auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, viel auf Frasers Erläuterungen zu erwidern. Zu sehr war sie von seinen tief blauen Augen fasziniert.

"Gut," sagte Fraser, "dann lassen Sie und die letzten Dinge durchgehen."

Er deutete auf die Tür und ließ Claire vorangehen.   
  
Auf dem Flur angekommen, deutete Fraser auf eine Tür auf der linken Seite.

Sie wissen, dies ist die Tür zur Treppe. Sie führt direkt in die Halle. Halten Sie diese Tür immer abgeschlossen. Wie Sie wissen, schlafwandelt unser kleiner Pirat ganz gerne mal und bekommt dann gar nichts mehr mit. Einmal habe ich ihn nachts dabei erwischt, wie er die Treppe hinunter und bis in die Küche geschlafwandelt ist. Er hatte sich einen Stuhl an einen Schrank gestellt, war hinaufgeklettert. Als ich dazu kam, versuchte er gerade, in den Hängeschrank mit den Gläsern zu steigen."

Claire sah Fraser mit einem erstaunten Blick an.

"Ja," Fraser räusperte sich, "es hätte einiges passieren können. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie er, ohne zu stürzen, die Treppe hinuntergekommen ist."

“Treppe” by [pdumond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ftreppe-haus-dekoration-farbe-home-281287%2F&t=ZmFhNzkzNzFkZGJjZThjNDcwNWQxMDJmZTYxMTA0MzQ3OWQ5N2I1MCw1OWY3ZWE4ZjJlNDhmMjUxODMyMzQ1ZGQ5YmFkYTYzZTE2OTU3MTQ5&ts=1606809796)  
  


Claire schüttelte den Kopf.

"Kinder! Sicher, die Tür bleibt abgeschlossen."

Fraser deute den Gang entlang.

"Hier rechts ist mein Schlafzimmer und dies ist der dazu gehörende Schlüssel. Ich werde es abschließen, wenn ich gehe. Manchmal kommt Fergus früh morgens oder auch in der Nacht. Das passiert nicht oft, aber hin und wieder, wenn er schlecht träumt. Wenn er während meiner Abwesenheit hierherkommt und mich nicht findet, bekommt er vielleicht Angst. Darum habe ich hier einige Post-it Pfeile angebracht."

Erst jetzt sah Claire die gelben Klebepfeil. Es waren fünf große Pfeile, die ungefähr auf Fergus Augenhöhe angebracht waren. Jeder dieser Pfeile davon trug ihren Namen und wies den Weg in das gegenüberliegende Gästezimmer, in dem Claire während der Abwesenheit von Fraser schlafen würde."

"Das ist eine gute Idee," sagte sie.

Fraser strahlte und war ganz offensichtlich ein wenig stolz auf seinen Einfall.

"Nicht wahr? Er kann ja ihren Namen entziffern und falls er im Gang herumläuft, geht sowieso automatisch das Oberlicht an. Wenn er nicht in mein Schlafzimmer kommt, wird er wissen, wo er Sie findet. Ich hoffe aber, dass das nicht passiert."

Fraser öffnete die Tür zum Gästezimmer und schaltete das Licht an.

"Frau Curtius hat alles für Sie vorbereitet."

"Danke."

Claire schaute sich kurz in dem großen, hell und freundlich eingerichteten Zimmer um.

Als sie wieder in den Flur trat, sah sie, wie Fraser seine Hände knete.

"Ja, dann haben wir wohl alles besprochen, oder haben Sie noch Fragen? Wenn Sie mich nicht erreichen sollten, steht Ihnen ja auch Dr. Gowan jederzeit zur Seite."

Claire nickte. Irgendwie fehlten ihr die Worte.

"Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns dann …"

Claire nahm die ihr entgegengestreckte Hand und schüttelte sie.

"Bis morgen früh."

Um 4.30 Uhr klingelte Claires Wecker. Müde schleppte sie sich ins Badezimmer, duschte und zog sich an. Fraser wollte um kurz nach 5.00 Uhr das Haus verlassen. Die Fahrt zum Flughafen würde ungefähr eine Stunde dauern und da sein Flug nach Reykjavik für 8.30 Uhr vorgesehen war, würde er, wie es üblich war, 2 Stunden vorher dort sein.

Als Claire im Flur des ersten Stockes eintraf, sah sie, wie Fraser gerade vorsichtig die Tür zu Fergus Zimmer schloss. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich mit einem letzten Blick von seinem Sohn verabschiedet. Er lächelte, als er sie sah.

"Guten Morgen, Claire," flüsterte Fraser.

"So, jetzt geht's los. Die Koffer sind schon im Wagen und der Fahrer wartet bereits."

“Nacht” von [gartengoere](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fnacht-stra%25C3%259Fe-laterne-nebel-stadt-2242468%2F&t=MmE3ZGQyZDc0NzJhNTczZjViNzBlMmJlNTUzY2EwOTM4MTE4MmJlMyw1MDI4MGY3ODk1MmVhYTNmMTE2YzQwYWYyZmZkYzRhMmZiMTM5MWYx&ts=1606809796)  
  


Claire folgte Fraser in die Halle, wo er seinen Mantel aus dem Garderobenschrank nahm und überzog. Sie öffnete die Haustür und winkte kurz dem Fahrer, der aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen und die Beifahrertür für Fraser geöffnet hatte.

Bevor er aus der Tür trat, hielt Fraser noch einmal kurz inne.

"Danke noch einmal … für alles, Claire. In zehn Tagen bin ich wieder da und heute Abend versuche ich mich über Skype zu melden."

Es fiel Claire schwer, zu lächeln. Aber sie zwang sich dazu.

Wie am Abend zuvor, legte Fraser seine Hände an ihre Arme und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Claire, sie schaffen das. Sie sind eine starke Frau und ich vertraue Ihnen."

Sie nickte. Dann zwang sie sich, ihm eine gute Reise zu wünschen.

"Danke, das wird schon alles klappen. Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Schnellen Schrittes nahm Fraser die wenigen Stufen zu Wagen und stieg ein.

Ein Gefühl von Verlust machte sich in Claires Brustkorb breit und nahm ihr für einen Augenblick die Luft. Nur mit großer Kraftanstrengung konnte sie den Wunsch zu weinen unterdrücken.

Der Wagen wendete und sie sah, wie Fraser ihr durch das Fenster noch einmal zuwinkte. Sie winkte zurück. Dann gab der Fahrer Gas und der Wagen verschwand in den dunklen Nebeln des kalten Novembermorgens.

Jetzt konnte sie die Tränen doch nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie wischte sich über die Augen, dann atmete sie tief ein. Plötzlich legte sich eine warme Hand auf ihre rechte Schulter. 


	6. Abwesenheit. Der Zustand, dass man körperlich nicht zugegen ist (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel erleben wir gemeinsam mit Claire und Fergus ihren ersten Tag ohne Jamie.

“Panorama Helsinki / Finland - Dom und Parlamentsplatz“ [by tap5a](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fhelsinki-kathedrale-dom-kirche-4189824%2F&t=M2Q3YjZlZjY3YjM3NjVhNGQzNzhkZDljZWU0M2FlNjZmZjU5NTZiYSw5ODRiMWUwZDgxOGE3YzQ4YjkwMjZhZDkxNWMxZjU1ZjUzMWY4MzU1&ts=1601324171)   
  


Als Claire sich umdrehte, blickte sie in das Gesicht von Frau Curtius.

"Claire, ich verstehe, dass Ihnen bei dieser Aufgabe mulmig zumute ist. Ich weiß, wie sehr Herr Fraser seinen Sohn liebt und … jetzt tragen Sie die Verantwortung für Fergus. Das ist nicht leicht. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, wir werden Sie in allem unterstützen."

Die Haushälterin legte sanft die Arme um Claire und drückte sie.

Als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, antwortete Claire:

"Sie haben recht. Es ist als hätte er mir einen 1.25 Meter großen Diamanten in den Arm gedrückt und gesagt: ‘Pass gut darauf auf!’ - Allerdings ist dieser kleine Diamant sehr lebendig und nicht immer zu kontrollieren …"

Frau Curtius lächelte.

"Das trifft es sehr genau. Glauben Sie mir, als ich das letzte Mal auf ihn aufpassen musste, habe ich auch erst wieder aufgeatmet, als Herr Fraser zurückkam."

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich kurz lächelnd an. Dann fuhr Frau Curtius fort:

"Kommen Sie mit in die Küche? Ich muss das Frühstück für die Sicherheitsleute vorbereiten und wenn Sie mögen, dann können Sie sich zu mir setzen und eine Tasse Kaffee mit mir trinken?"  
  


“Kitchen” by [ shadowfirearts](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fphotos%2Fkitchen-interior-design-room-home-1940174%2F&t=N2ZhN2E5M2QyZGE0YzQ2MzE5YjExMjYzMmQ1MGM2YjQ5NmRlOGNmYix1bHZlbWlydQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F641340542552276992%2Fpanorama-helsinki-finland-dom-und&m=1&ts=1611632208)

Claire nickte und folgte der Haushälterin. Sie lebte zwar bereits einige Monate in diesem Haus, aber bisher hatte sie noch nie eine Gelegenheit gehabt, in Ruhe und ausführlich mit der Haushälterin zu sprechen. Kurz darauf saß sie auf einem der erhöhten Thekenhocker an der Küchentheke vor eine dampfenden Tasse Kaffee und sah Frau Curtius dabei zu wie sie in großen Eisenguss-Pfannen riesige Portionen von Rührei und gebratenem Schinken zubereitete. Es schien, als hätte die Haushälterin nie etwas anderes getan, so einfach ging ihr die Arbeit von der Hand. Und es war eine Freude, ihr dabei zuzusehen. Claire wünschte sich plötzlich, sie würde über ähnliche Fähigkeiten verfügen. Mit Interesse verfolgte sie die einzelnen Handgriffe und bemerkte, wie leicht es der Haushälterin anscheinend fiel, ganz nebenbei auch noch ein Gespräch zu führen.

Claire hatte bereits die zweite Tasse Kaffee geleert, als sie um 6.40 Uhr durch den Alarm ihres Smartphones daran erinnert wurde, dass sie Fergus in zwanzig Minuten wecken musste. Sie bedankte sich bei Frau Curtius, dann deckte sie den Esstisch für Fergus und sich.

Der Tag verlief fast genauso, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Nach dem Frühstück brachte sie Fergus in Begleitung zweier Bodyguards zur Schule. Anschließend legte sie sich noch einmal hin, um ein wenig den verlorenen Schlaf nachzuholen. Gegen Mittag holte sie den Jungen, wieder mit zwei Bodyguards, von der Schule ab.   
  
Beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen mit Fergus beobachtete sie ihn genau. Doch der kleine Lockenkopf war aufgeweckt und munter wie immer. Nach einer kurzen Pause setzten sie sich gemeinsam daran, seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Eine Stunde später bemerkte Claire, wie seine Konzentration abnahm. Sie schlug vor, jetzt einen Mittagsschlaf zu machen. Als sie in Frasers Wohnung kamen, zeigte sie dem Jungen, dass sie sich im Gästezimmer eingerichtet hatte und dass er, sollte er nachts wach werden, sie dort finden würde.

"Wo ist Papa heute?" fragte Fergus zu Claires Überraschung.

"Heute und morgen ist Dein Papa in Island. Er müsste jetzt schon angekommen sein, vielleicht ist er sogar schon in seiner ersten Besprechung. Aber das erfahren wir, wenn er uns heute Abend anruft."

“Island - Green Rush” by [KarinKarin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fphotos%2Ficeland-green-rush-house-267647%2F&t=NGVkMmQwNTA5YzAxZTlhN2U5MTQ4NGY5OWM5ZTYzMzEyOTgxOTU5OSx1bHZlbWlydQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F641340542552276992%2Fpanorama-helsinki-finland-dom-und&m=1&ts=1611632208)

"Machst Du auch Mittagsschlaf, Claire?"

"Nein, sonst kann ich heute Nacht nicht schlafen. Ich setze mich jetzt hier ins Wohnzimmer und lese noch etwas. Und wenn ich Dich wecke, dann können wir zusammen ein Spiel spielen."

"Was für ein Spiel?"

"Das ist eine Überraschung."

Fergus bedachte sie mit einem leicht genervten Blick und rollenden Augen.

"Ooch Claire!"

"Nichts da! Heute gibt es zwei Überraschungen. Aber erst, wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen ist."

Ein wenig widerwillig kroch Fergus in sein Bett. Claire reichte ihm den kleinen beigefarbenen Bär, den Jamie in einem schwedischen Möbelhaus erstanden und dem Jungen von seiner letzten Dienstreise mitgebracht hatte. Ganz offensichtlich war "Stuffy" zu Fergus Lieblingsstofftier avanciert. Claire schloss die Fensterjalousien. Dann strich sie Fergus noch einmal über das Haar.

"Schlaf jetzt. Du musst noch ganz viel wachsen. Das ist manchmal anstrengend und da braucht man immer mal wieder Zeit zum Ausruhen. Ich wecke Dich nachher und nach dem Tee spielen wir. Versprochen."

Leise schloss sie die Tür von Fergus Zimmer. Auf dem Flur angekommen, blieb sie einen Moment unschlüssig stehen. Dann prüfte sie noch einmal die Tür zur Treppe. Sie war abgeschlossen. Gut, darum würde sie sich nicht mehr kümmern müssen. Claire entschloss sich, einen kleinen Rundgang durch die Zimmer auf Frasers Etage zu machen. Rechts von Fergus Zimmer ging es in die Bibliothek, die zugleich als Frasers Arbeitszimmer diente. Von Fergus Zimmer und von der Bibliothek aus konnte man einen schmalen Balkon auf der Südseite des Hauses betreten. Doch dieser Balkon wurde nur sehr selten genutzt. Von der Seite des großen Raumes, der als Bibliothek genutzt wurde, führte auch ein Fenster zum Garten hinaus.

“Library” by [ moritz320](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fphotos%2Fwork-rooms-library-books-bookcase-1091202%2F&t=NjdlMjg1NDFjZjgzNzYzNmE4MTQ3YmNhNGZlOGY4Yzg4ZTFjMmY0ZCx1bHZlbWlydQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F641340542552276992%2Fpanorama-helsinki-finland-dom-und&m=1&ts=1611632208)

Claire schloss die Tür hinter sich. Auf der linken Seite des Ganges folgte nun die Tür zur Treppe und danach ein zum Gang hin offener, freier Raum mit einem Fenster zur Westseite des Hauses. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen und betrachtete die freie Fläche. _Wozu sie wohl gut sein sollte? Welchen Grund hatte es gegeben, hier kein weiteres Zimmer vorzusehen?_ Sie ging einige Schritte zum Fenster. Von dort blickte man auf die Straße vor dem Haus. Noch einmal schaute sie sich um. Welchen Sinn dieser freie Raum haben sollte, erschloss sich ihr nicht, aber sie nahm sich vor, Jamie danach zu fragen. Auf der rechten Seite folgte nun Frasers Wohnzimmer, das auch das 'Kaminzimmer' genannt wurde. Sie ging daran vorbei und erreichte auf der linken Seite die Tür zum Gästezimmer, in dem sie es sich für die Zeit von Frasers Abwesenheit eingerichtet hatte. Dann stand sie vor Frasers Schlafzimmer. Sie suchte an dem Schlüsselbund, den er ihr gegeben hatte, nach dem passenden Schlüssel, öffnete die Tür und schaltete das Licht ein. Was sie dann sah, verwunderte Claire. Während der Rest des Hauses größtenteils modern und in helleren Farben eingerichtet war, hatte sie nun den Eindruck, ein Museum betreten zu haben. Den Mittelpunkt des Zimmers bildete ein Himmelbett aus dunklem Holz. Das Bett hatte die Größe eines Ehebettes und entstammte ganz offensichtlich einem anderen Jahrhundert. Sie schätzte, dass es aus dem Anfang oder der Mitte des 18. Jahrhunderts stammte. Vor einem großen Fenster, dessen Blick in den Garten hinausführte, standen zwei antike Stühle. Rechts daneben erblickte Claire einen Tisch mit einem Spiegel, der ganz offensichtlich die Vorform dessen darstellte, was man heute als 'Schminktisch' bezeichnete. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand eine schmale, hohe Kommode, die reiche Schnitzereien aufwies. Am Fußende des Bettes hatte man eine Truhe platziert, deren Eisenbeschläge daraufhin deuteten, dass sie wesentlich älter war als alle anderen Möbelstücke. Claire ließ ihre Hände über das Holz und über die Beschläge gleiten. Der Form und Beschaffenheit nach schien die Truhe mindestens einhundert Jahre älter zu sein, als das restliche Mobiliar. Alle Einrichtungsgegenstände waren aus dunklem Holz gearbeitet. Die einzige andere Farbe im Raum war blau. In dieser Farbe waren die Tapeten, aber auch die Bettwäsche, gehalten. Als Claire die Tapeten näher betrachtete, stellte sie fest, dass diese nur den Eindruck erweckten, genauso alt zu sein, wie die Möbel im Raum. Einem Laien wäre der Unterschied sicherlich nicht aufgefallen, doch Claire hatte zu viel Zeit an der Seite ihres Onkels Lambert verbracht und als Nichte des bekannten Historikers aus Oxford fiel ihr der Unterschied sofort auf. Diese Tapeten waren eine sehr genaue Reproduktion einer Wandbemalung die mindestens zwei bis drei Jahrhunderte alt war. _Aber warum ließ sich ein Mann in Frasers Alter Tapeten fertigen, die eine solche Wandbemalung zeigten? Wollte er unbedingt eine passende Tapete, die zu den antiken Möbeln seines Schlafzimmers passten? Und warum hatte er sein Schlafzimmer überhaupt mit Möbeln dieser Art eingerichtet?_ Langsam ging sie um das große Bett herum, bis sie vor dem Nachttisch an der Seite, auf der Fraser offensichtlich schlief, zum Stehen kam. Neben einer Nachttischlampe, die aus neuerer Zeit stammte aber ebenfalls in antikem Stil gehalten war, lag ein Buch. Auf dem dunkelblauen Umschlag stand in weißer Schrift _"The Complete Poems of John Donne"_. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, griff sie nach dem Buch und wollte es öffnen. Dann sah sie, dass oben aus dem Buch ein Lesezeichen herausschaute. Sie öffnete das Buch an dieser Stelle und las:

> **That Time and Absence proves  
>  Rather helps than hurts to loves**

> ABSENCE, hear thou my protestation 
> 
> Against thy strength, 
> 
> Distance and length: 
> 
> Do what thou canst for alteration, 
> 
> For hearts of truest mettle 
> 
> Absence doth join and Time doth settle. 
> 
> Who loves a mistress of such quality, 
> 
> His mind hath found 
> 
> Affection's ground 
> 
> Beyond time, place, and all mortality. 
> 
> To hearts that cannot vary 
> 
> Absence is present, Time doth tarry. 
> 
> My senses want their outward motion 
> 
> Which now within 
> 
> Reason doth win, 
> 
> Redoubled by her secret notion: 
> 
> Like rich men that take pleasure 
> 
> In hiding more than handling treasure. 
> 
> By Absence this good means I gain, 
> 
> That I can catch her 
> 
> Where none can watch her, 
> 
> In some close corner of my brain: 
> 
> There I embrace and kiss her, 

> And so enjoy her and none miss her.

Im zweiten Absatz waren alle Zeilen mit einem Bleistiftunterstrichen worden. Noch einmal las sie leise das gesamte Gedicht. Es war ihr nicht unbekannt. Ihr Onkel hatte eine komplette Ausgabe der Werke John Donnes besessen. Aber es verwunderte sie doch ein wenig, ein solches Buch auf dem Nachttisch von James Fraser zu finden. _Und warum hatte er diesen Vers unterstrichen? Gab es da etwa doch eine Frau in Frasers Leben?_ Claire atmete tief ein, dann klappte das Buch zu und legte es wieder so hin, wie sie es vorgefunden hatte. Noch einmal blickte sie über das Bett. Dann strich sie vorsichtig über die Bettdecke und sah sich um. Von Frasers Schlafzimmer führte eine Tür in sein Badezimmer. Claire sah durch die geöffnete Tür, trat aber nicht ein. Auch das Badezimmer war in den Farben Blau und Weiß gehalten. Dann verließ sie das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

Als es Zeit für den Tee war und sie Fergus wecken wollte, fand sie den Jungen spielend in seinem Bett vor.

"Bekomme ich jetzt meine Überraschung?" fragte Fergus mit Nachdruck.

"Jetzt gibt es erst einmal Kakao für Dich, Tee mich und für uns beide frische Sandwiches."

"Oh ja!"

Als kurz darauf Hunger und Durst gestillt waren, entnahm Claire aus einem Jutebeutel einen Karton.  
  


“A game of Settlers of Catan” by Yonghokim - Own work, CC BY-SA 4.0, [https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=77327301](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fw%2Findex.php%3Fcurid%3D77327301&t=YzBhNDQ3OGIzYTdlODZjM2VlYzhjMGU1ZjdjMDliZDM1YTAyZjU0MCx1bHZlbWlydQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F641340542552276992%2Fpanorama-helsinki-finland-dom-und&m=1&ts=1611632208)  
  


"Was ist das?"

"Das ist ein Spiel, es heißt 'Die Siedler von Catan' und es gibt viele Versionen davon. Dies ist die Ausgabe, die zu deinem Alter passt und schau mal, was das auf dem Karton zu sehen ist."

"Es ist ein Papagei. Er trägt einen Piratendreispitz und in den Krallen eine Landkarte."

"Das hast Du gut erkannt," lobte Claire den aufgeweckten Jungen.

"Ja, Papageien kenne ich aus dem Zoo. In Dresden. Dort war ich schon mit Papa. Der Zoo ist riiiieeesssig!"

Fergus streckte seine Ärmchen so weit auseinander wie er konnte - um Claire zu verdeutlichen, dass der Zoo wirklich "riiiieeesssig" war.

Claire nickte lächelnd. Dann packte sie das Spiel aus und erklärte Fergus die Regeln.

Nach 40 Minuten hatten sie den ersten Spieldurchgang beendet.

"Na, wollen wir noch eine weitere Runde spielen?"

"Haben wir denn noch soviel Zeit? Wann ruft den Papa an?"

"Ja, wir haben noch recht viel Zeit. Dein Papa kann erst nach dem Abendessen anrufen und davor gibt es noch eine andere Überraschung für Dich."

"Noch eine Überraschung?"

"Ja, aber erst nach dem Abendessen."

Fergus verdrehte die Augen während Claire die Spielfiguren neu aufstellte."

Als sie auch die zweite Runde beendet hatten, ließ Claire den Jungen noch etwas mit seiner Eisenbahn spielen, während sie in die Küche ging, um Frau Curtius beim Decken des Abendbrottisches zu helfen.

Nach dem Abendessen und dem anschließenden Duschen, brachte Claire Fergus auf sein Zimmer.

"Bekomme ich jetzt meine zweite Überraschung?"

"Ja, Du kleiner Racker, aber dazu musst Du beiseite rutschen."

Fergus machte Platz und Claire setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. Gemeinsam saßen sie gegen die Zimmerwand gelehnt, als Claire ihr Tablet hervorholte und fragte:

"Kennst Du 'Die Sendung mit der Maus', Fergus?"

"Nein, was ist das?"

"Die Maus ist eine Comicfigur und es gibt Sendungen mit der Maus für Kinder im Fernsehen."

"Nein, das habe ich noch nicht gesehen. Papa mag nicht, wenn ich zu viel Fernsehen schaue. Schauen wir jetzt so eine Sendung?"  
  


“Kinder und **_Die Maus_** im WDR Rundfunkstudio” an dem Tag, als der erste podcast online ging” - Von Superbass - Eigenes Werk, CC BY-SA 4.0, [https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=84390983](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fw%2Findex.php%3Fcurid%3D84390983&t=Zjg4MjcyZmI2MjM5OTQ2NDA2MzFiYTgxMTRjZWRmYjcwZTA4OGU1ZSx1bHZlbWlydQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F641340542552276992%2Fpanorama-helsinki-finland-dom-und&m=1&ts=1611632208)

"Nein, aber die Maus hat jetzt auch einen podcast, eine Art Radiosendung, und da erzählt die Maus Gute Nacht Geschichten."

"Oh, wirklich?"

"Ja, und heute Abend und jeden Abend so lange Dein Papa auf seiner Reise ist, hören wir uns eine solche Gute Nachtgeschichte an."

"Liest Du mir nicht aus unserem Buch vor?"

"Nein, das machen wir, wenn Dein Papa wieder da ist. Sonst versäumt er doch so viel."

Fergus nickte zustimmend, dann fragte er:

"Was für eine Geschichte hören wir denn heute Abend?"

Claire tippte auf ihr Tablet und zum Vorschein kam die Seite _'Gute Nacht mit der Maus'_. Sie zeiget darauf und las vor:

"Heute hören wir eine Sendung über Bäume - mit Waldarbeitern bei der Arbeit, einem Baum im Regenwald und natürlich mit der Maus. Bist Du bereit?"

Fergus nickte und Claire drückte den Button.

Gerade waren die letzten Akkorde der Abschlussmusik des Podcastes verklungen, als auch schon jenes bekannte Geräusch erklang, mit dem ein eingehender Videoanruf angekündigt wurde.

"Papa! Es ist bestimmt Papa!" rief Fergus begeistert.

Claire öffnete die App und kurz darauf erschien Jamie auf dem Bildschirm. Auch er lächelte, als er Fergus und Claire sah. Fergus winkte begeistert, Jamie winkte zurück.

"Wie geht es Dir, Papa," fragte Fergus.

"Mir geht es gut und wie geht es Euch?"

Ein Strom von Informationen ergoss sich sofort aus Fergus Mund, beginnend mit den heutigen Erlebnissen in der Schule, über das neue Spiel, welches er mit Claire ausprobiert hatte bis natürlich zum gemeinsam Hören der 'Sendung mit der Maus', aus der er viel Neues über Bäume gelernt hatte.

Jamie folgte dem Bericht seines Sohnes mit großem Interesse. Er wollte etwas fragen, doch ehe er dazu kam, wurde er von seinem Sohn mit Fragen bombardiert. Witzig, zugleich aber auch sorgsam und anschaulich, versuchte Fraser die Fragen seines Sohnes zu beantworten.

Zwanzig Minuten später verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Fraser versprach, so er denn die Möglichkeit hätte, am nächsten Abend wieder anzurufen.

Claire packte Fergus in seine Bettdecke ein, strich ihm über das Haar und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Schlaf gut, Fergus. Wenn irgendetwas ist, Du weißt, ich bin entweder im Wohnzimmer deines Vaters oder im Gästezimmer. Eine Flasche mit Wasser steht neben Deinem Bett und ich lasse das die kleine Lichterkette an."

"Hm-hm."

"Gut; dann bis morgen früh."

Claire wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Bis morgen früh. Claire?"

"Ja, Fergus?"

"Danke für den schönen Tag."

Noch einmal ging Claire zurück. Lächelnd sah sie das Kind an und strich ihm noch einmal über den Kopf.

"Das habe ich gern für Dich gemacht."

Dann ging sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie blieb noch einen Moment stehen und lauschte, doch in Fergus Zimmer blieb alles ruhig. Claire blickte den Gang hinunter und überlegte einen Augenblick. Dann traf sie die Entscheidung, sich noch eine Weile in Frasers Wohnzimmer zu setzen und dort zu lesen. Als sie das Zimmer betrat, war dieses noch immer warm, obwohl im Kamin nur noch Glut vor sich hin glomm. Claire blickte auf den kleinen runden Beistelltisch, der in der Nähe der kleinen Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin stand und eine Auswahl von Frasers Whisky-Sorten enthielt. Die Versuchung war groß, sich daran zu bedienen und Fraser hätte garantiert nichts dagegen gehabt, das wusste sie. Doch die Verantwortung, die sie für seinen Sohn trug, hielt sie zurück. Claire hatte sich gerade in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin gesetzt, als das Tablet, das sie noch immer in der Hand hielt, den Eingang eines Anrufs vermeldete. Sie öffnete die App und zu ihrer Überraschung erschien Jamie auf dem Bildschirm.


	7. Nach Hause kommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie kommt von seiner Dienstreise zurück und verlebt einige Tage gemeinsam mit Fergus und Claire.

“Panorama Helsinki / Finland - Dom und Parlamentsplatz“ [by tap5a](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fhelsinki-kathedrale-dom-kirche-4189824%2F&t=M2Q3YjZlZjY3YjM3NjVhNGQzNzhkZDljZWU0M2FlNjZmZjU5NTZiYSw5ODRiMWUwZDgxOGE3YzQ4YjkwMjZhZDkxNWMxZjU1ZjUzMWY4MzU1&ts=1601324171)

"Papa, weißt Du, dass der Sibirische Tiger die größte Katze der Welt ist?"

"Papa, wusstest Du, dass ein Mönch das Sodawasser erfunden hat?"

"Papa, wusstest Du, warum der Muckefuck erfunden wurde?"

"Papa, wusstest Du, dass der erste Weihnachtsmarkt bereits 1384 in Bautzen stattfand?"

"Papa, weißt Du woher der Begriff 'Brille' kommt?"

"Papa, weißt du, ob Meisen Knödel gut oder schlecht für die Vögel sind?"

"Papa, wusstest Du, dass Wikinger gar keine Helme mit Hörnern trugen?"

"Papa, wusstest Du, wann die Schrift erfunden wurde und seit wann es Apotheken gibt?"

Fergus erzählte von Eichhörnchen, Bäumen, Hunden, Leuchttürmen, Pinguinen, Pyramiden, Vogelgesang, Walen und Delphinen und natürlich von _Der Maus_. Und das natürlich an jedem neuen Abend. Anschließend ließ er sich erzählen, wo sein Papa gerade war, was er erlebt und gesehen hatte.

Luftbild Berlin (City West, Potsdamer Platz, Alexanderplatz und Tiergarten) via By Ralf Roletschek - Own work, CC BY-SA 3.0 at, https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=50048592

Von Island aus war Fraser zuerst auf die schwedische Insel Gotland geflogen, dann nach Helsinki und anschließend wieder zurück nach Frankfurt am Main. Eine Übernachtung später flog er zuerst nach Bangkok, dann nach Hong Kong und schließlich nach Taipeh. Die Rückreise dauerte 22 Stunden und führte ihn von Taipeh über Bangkok und Amsterdam schlussendlich wieder nach Berlin. Dort kam er um die Mittagszeit an und wurde von einem Chauffeur der Firma abgeholt. Er ließ sich in die Firmenzentrale fahren, wo ihn Ned Gowan erwartete und ihn bei einem leichten Mittagessen über aktuelle geschäftliche Entwicklungen informierte. Fraser sah seine Post durch, packte einen Karton mit Akten, gab letzte Anweisungen und gegen 17.00 Uhr ließ er sich nach Potsdam fahren. Als der Wagen die Tiefgarage verließ, wählte er Claires Nummer und kündigte sein Kommen an.

Claire war gerade im Esszimmer, als Jamies Anruf sie erreichte. Als sie aufgelegt hatte, stand Fergus in der Tür.

"War das der Papa?" fragte er aufgeregt.

"Ja," antwortete Claire und konnte dabei ein freudiges Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Wenige Minuten vor 18.00 Uhr bog Frasers Wagen in die Straße zum Haus ein. Er bat den Fahrer, einen Augenblick lang anzuhalten. Dann öffnete er das Fenster einen Spalt und atmete die kühle Abendluft tief ein. Mit geschlossenen Augen hielt er einen Moment inne. Fraser ahnte, wie Fergus ihn begrüßen würde. Doch Claire würde er heute zum ersten Mal nach einer längeren Abwesenheit begegnen. Darauf musste er sich innerlich vorbereiten. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann bat er den Fahrer weiterzufahren. Kurz darauf hielt der Wagen wieder. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit stieg Fraser vor der Haustür aus und ließ den Fahrer den Wagen in die Garage bringen. Er selbst nahm nur seinen Aktenkoffer mit. Noch einmal atmete er tief ein, dann öffnete er das kleine Tor im Zaun, der das Grundstück von der Straße trennte. Durch das Oberlicht über der Haustür sah er, dass im Windfang und im Hausflur Licht brannte. Er nahm die Stufen der kleinen Treppe mit wenigen ausladenden Schritten und wollte gerade seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche nehmen, als sich die Haustür öffnete und Claire ihn anlächelte. Er konnte gar nicht anders als ebenfalls freudig zu lächeln. Claire trat beiseite und ließ ihn ins Haus. Fraser ging durch den Windfang und als er in den Flur trat, sah er Fergus in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen.

"Fergus!" rief er freudig aus.

"Hallo Papa," antwortete der Junge und kam langsam auf ihn zu.

Fraser sah ihn verwundert an:

"Freust Du Dich nicht, mich wiederzusehen?"

Der Junge kam ihm entgegen und Jamie nahm ihn in die Arme.

"Oh doch Papa, aber ich ... wollte doch ... Rücksicht nehmen. Claire hat mir erklärt, dass du Dich ausruhen musst, weil du _Jack's leg_ hast."

Die Erwachsenen sahen sich an und begannen, schallend zu lachen. Jetzt war es Fergus, der sie erstaunt ansah. Claire trat an Jamie heran, der Fergus noch immer auf dem Arm hatte.

"Das heißt _'Jetlag_ ', nicht _'Jack's leg'_. Aber das wirst Du noch früh genug lernen."

Sie strich Fergus über die braunen Locken und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann sah sie Jamie an und fragte:

"Möchtest Du Dich gleich hinlegen oder bleibst Du noch ein wenig? Hast Du Hunger? Durst?"

"Wir setzen uns noch ein wenig ins Wohnzimmer, nicht wahr Fergus?"

Der Junge nickte.

"Dann bringe ich gleich belegte Brote und Tee?"

Jamie nickte und während Claire in der Küche verschwand, trug Jamie Fergus ins Wohnzimmer, wo er ihn auf dem Sofa absetzte. Dann zog er den Mantel aus und legte ihn über einen der Sessel. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Claire schob einen Servierwagen ins Zimmer. Beim Anblick der Platten mit den belegten Broten richtete sich Fergus erwartungsvoll auf seinem Platz auf. Jamie wollte Claire helfen, doch sie verwies ihn mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Fergus. Jamie nickte, setzte sich und zog den Jungen an sich.

"Na, haben wir es gut? Schau' mal, so viele belegte Brote!"

“Snack” by [congerdesign](https://href.li/?https://pixabay.com/photos/sandwiches-snack-party-sausage-3470525/)

Jamie nahm eine der Platten und hielt sie Fergus hin. Wie erwartet, konnte der Junge sich nur schwer entscheiden. Doch dann griff er nach einem Brot mit Hähnchenfleisch, Tomaten und Mozzarella. Währenddessen schenkte Claire Kräutertee in drei Tassen und schob zwei der Tassen in Richtung von Jamie und Fergus. Dann setzte auch sie sich. So blieben sie ungefähr 40 Minuten zusammen, aßen, tranken und erzählten ein wenig. Dann gelang es Jamie und Claire, Fergus davon zu überzeugen, dass es nun Zeit zum Schlafengehen war. Sie verständigten sich darauf, dass Claire an diesem Abend Fergus noch einmal allein zu Bett bringen würde. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinauf in Frasers Wohnung, wo vor der Tür sein Koffer, die Laptoptasche und der Karton mit den Geschäftsunterlagen standen. Jamie schloss die Tür auf und ließ Fergus und Claire hineingehen. Dann räumte er die Sachen in sein Arbeitszimmer. Eine halbe Stunde später lag er, frisch geduscht und tief schlafend in seinem Bett. Auch Fergus war bereits eingeschlafen. Claire hingegen hatte sich in das Gästezimmer zurückgezogen, wo sie auch diese Nacht noch schlafen sollte.

Fraser hatte sein Smartphone auf seinen Nachttisch gelegt und nicht daran gedacht, dass es sich beim Betreten des Hauses wieder in die das häusliche Netz eingeklinkt hatte. Er sollte es erst einige Stunden später bemerken.

Iphone [by Pexels](https://href.li/?https://pixabay.com/photos/apple-close-up-electronics-gadget-1867461/)

Claire wachte sofort auf, als sie den Schrei hörte, der aus ihrem mit dem Babyfon gekoppelten Smartphone erklang. Seit sie Tag und Nacht auf Frasers Sohn aufpasste, schlief sie nicht mehr tief, sondern war innerlich immer auf der Hut. Sie sprang aus dem Bett, warf sich den Morgenmantel über und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Im dunklen Flur stieß sie mit einem Fleischberg zusammen. Dann ging das automatische Licht an und sie erkannte Jamie.

"Was drückst Du Dich vor meiner Tür herum?" blaffte sie ihn an.

"Ich drücke mich nicht vor deiner Tür herum! Ich habe Fergus schreien ..."

In diesem Moment erscholl ein weiterer Schrei aus Fergus' Zimmer. Gemeinsam rannten sie los. Claire erreichte als erste die Tür, warf sie auf und stürzte auf Fergus Bett zu.

"Alles ist in Ordnung, Fergus. Ich bin ja hier, Du hast nur einen schlechten Traum gehabt."

Der Junge kam zu sich und sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann klammerte er sich an sie. Claire begann, sich leicht zu wiegen. Jamie setzte sich neben sie und streichelte Fergus sanft über den Rücken.

"Alles ist gut, Fergus. Du musst keine Angst haben. Claire und ich sind hier."

Claire gab Fergus noch etwas Wasser zu trinken, dann begleitete sie ihn auf die Toilette. Wieder im Bett, packte ihn Jamie in seine Bettdecke ein. Als sie Fergus gleichförmiges Atmen vernahmen, verließen sie das Zimmer. Langsam gingen sie den Gang entlang. Bevor Claire in ihr Zimmer abbog, sagte sie:

"Entschuldige, dass ich Dich so angefahren habe ..."

"Kein Problem, ich ... hatte vergessen, dass sich mein Smartphone ..."

"Ist schon gut ... Stell es einfach aus. Ich bin ja hier, falls er noch einmal schlecht träumen sollte. Aber normalerweise passiert es nicht zweimal in einer Nacht. Geh' jetzt schlafen und ruh' Dich aus. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, Claire."

Jamie schlief bis zum Mittag des nächsten Tages. Als Claire Fergus aus der Schule abholte, kam er aus seiner Wohnung hinunter, sprach mit Herrn und Frau Curtius und schlenderte anschließend ein wenig durch den Garten. Sobald er hörte, wie der Wagen in die Einfahrt einbog, erklomm er die Stufen der Wendeltreppe und begab sich ins Esszimmer, wo er auf Claire und Fergus warten wollte. Diesmal gestaltete sich die Begrüßung durch seinen Pflegesohn stürmischer:

"Papa! Du bist ja wach!" rief Fergus, der aus dem Flur ins Esszimmer sah und sogleich auf Fraser zustürzen wollte. Doch Claire hielt ihn an seiner Jacke fest:

"Fergus Fraser! Erst ziehen wir die schmutzigen Schuhe und unsere Jacken aus! Wir wollen doch Frau Curtius nicht mehr Arbeit als nötig machen, oder?"

"Entschuldigung, Claire," sagte der Junge etwas kleinlaut. Er zog er die Schuhe aus, stellte sie auf den Schuhplatz und schlüpfte in seine Pantoffeln. Doch dann war er nicht mehr zu halten. Er rannte auf Fraser zu, der sich hinuntergebeugt hatte und ihn mit ausgestreckten Armen auffing. Jamie trug den Jungen bis zum Esstisch, setzte sich auf seinen Platz und ließ Fergus auf seinem Schoß nieder. Claire legte ihren Mantel ab, atmete einmal tief durch und lauschte dann dem Gespräch, dass sich zwischen Vater und Sohn entspann. Fraser erkundigte sich, wie der Schultag verlaufen sei. Fergus berichtete, fragte dann aber seinerseits immer wieder nach Frasers Reise und seinem Wohlbefinden. Als Fraser seinen Sohn fragte, ob er Hunger habe und dieser bejahte, läutete er die Glocke und kurz darauf brachte Frau Curtius das Mittagessen. Nun gesellte sich auch Claire zu "den Männern".

“Modelleisenbahn” by [naturfreund_pics](https://href.li/?https://pixabay.com/photos/miniature-toys-railway-4667189/)

Der Nachmittag und frühen Abend verbrachten Jamie und Fergus im Garten und anschließend im Wintergarten, wo sie mit der Eisenbahn spielten. Claire gesellte sich nur zum Tee und zum Abendessen zu ihnen. Sie hatte das Gästezimmer ausgeräumt und ihre Sachen zurück in ihre Wohnung gebracht. Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedete sie sich von Fergus mit einem kurzen Kuss auf dessen Stirn. In den nächsten Tagen würde Fraser seinen Sohn allein betreuen und Claire freute sich auf einige Tage mit mehr freier Zeit für sich selbst. Als sie dann jedoch an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und die Zeit gekommen war, in der sie normalerweise bei Fergus am Bett sitzen und ihm etwas vorlesen würde, vermisste sie diesen gemeinsamen Augenblick. Sie musste sich sogar etwas zwingen, sich wieder den Aufgaben zuzuwenden, die sie sich für diesen Abend vorgenommen hatte. Es gelang Claire, sich für einige Minuten abzulenken, doch dann dachte sie plötzlich an die abendlichen Skype-Gespräche, die sie in den vergangenen zehn Tagen allabendlich mit Jamie geführt hatte. Ihr war klar, dass auch diese abendlichen Gespräche nun ein Ende haben würden. Sie würden alle wieder zur 'Normalität' zurückkehren, was immer 'Normalität' in der Konstellation Fraser-Fraser-Beauchamp auch bedeuten würde. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, so musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie die abendlichen Gespräche mit Fraser vermissen würde. Doch plötzlich wurde sie durch jenes bekannte Geräusch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, das den Eingang eines Videoanrufs ankündigte. Es war Jamie.

"Entschuldige Claire, dass ich heute doch noch einmal störe."

"Ist etwas mit Fergus?" 

"Nein, nein, obwohl er sich natürlich beschwert hat, dass ... aber ich habe ihm erklärt, dass er Dir auch einmal Erholung gönnen muss. Der Grund, warum ich mich noch einmal melde ist ..." - Jamie seufzte - "... unser Treffen mit deiner Freundin Geillis und ihrem Partner Dave ... Ich ... würde ihn dann morgen anrufen und sie für das nächste Wochenende einladen ... wenn Du damit einverstanden bis?"

"Ja, bringen wir das hinter uns," antwortete Claire mit einem leicht schnippischen Ton in ihrer Stimme.

"Claire, wenn Du nicht ..."

"Doch, doch, ich ... _wir tun ja auch das für Fergus._ "

"Apropos Fergus. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich Frau Curtius fragen werden, ob er an diesem Abend bei ihnen schlafen kann."

"Wieso?"

"Nun, ähm, dann kommen wir nicht in die Gefahr, dass er sich vielleicht irgendwie verquatscht ... bezüglich des Status’ unserer ... _Beziehung_."

"Tja, das ist natürlich ein Gedanke ... aber meinst Du, er wird das freiwillig tun?"

"Ich werde schon einen Köder finden ..."

Fraser lächelte.

"Gut, Claire," sagte er dann, "ich telefoniere mit Dave und morgen sprechen wir noch einmal über den Ablauf. Ist das für Dich in Ordnung?"

"Sicher, aber ich bin morgen den ganzen Tag über unterwegs und werde erst zum Abendessen zurück sein."

Jamie stutzte kurz, dann nickte er.

"Selbstverständlich, nimm' Dir so viel Zeit für Dich, wie Du möchtest. Gute Nacht, Claire!"

"Gute Nacht, Jamie."

Der Bildschirm wurde dunkel, doch in Claires Kopf begann eine Art Heimkino zu spielen, das sie noch einige Zeit wach halten sollte.

“Kaffee” by [congerdesign](https://href.li/?https://pixabay.com/photos/coffee-coffee-cup-cake-cover-break-842020/)

Claire nutzte ihren ersten freien Tag seit langem dafür, gründlich auszuschlafen. Nachdem sie ausgiebig geduscht und sich anschließend etwas wärmer als sonst angezogen hatte, ging sie hinunter in die Küche, wo Frau Curtius bereits das Mittagessen für Jamie und Fergus vorbereitete. Die Verwalterin bot ihr einen Kaffee an und während die beiden Frauen über die Erfahrungen der vergangenen Tage sprachen, machte sich Claire zwei belegte Brote, die sie in aller Ruhe verspeiste. Gerade als sie aufbrechen wollte, kam Jamie zurück, der Fergus, welcher an diesem Tag etwas später zur Schule musste, dorthin gebracht hatte.

"Guten Morg... ähm, guten Tag, Claire."

"Guten Tag Jamie. Ich habe ganz vergessen zu fragen, aber ist der Wagen frei?"

Fraser sah sie einen Augenblick erstaunt an.

"Grundsätzlich schon ... ich ähm, wollte nachher allerdings Fergus damit abholen ..."

"Ich möchte nur in die City," antwortete Claire, "also höchstens 30 Minuten und dann würde ich den Fahrer zurückschicken. Und heute Abend würde ich anrufen, damit er mich so gegen halb sechs wieder abholt. Ist das in Ordnung?"

"Sicher. Ich habe für heute nichts geplant, außer ein bisschen Papierkram, Fergus abholen, Mittagessen, Schulaufgaben und anschließend mit ihm spielen ... vielleicht machen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang zum See, aber, nein, nimm' den Wagen. Falls wirklich etwas Wichtiges geschehen und ich einen Fahrer brauchen sollte, lasse ich einen aus der Firma kommen. Genieß' Deinen freien Tag!"

Claire nickte.

"Danke!"

Sie zog ihren Mantel über, nahm ihre Tasche und war kurz darauf im Aufzug verschwunden, der sie in die Garage brachte.

Fraser sah ihr hinterher und stand dann einen Moment unschlüssig auf dem Flur.

"Na, Herr Fraser? Wie wäre es mit einem frischen Kaffee?" 

Überrascht sah er zu Frau Curtius hinüber, die noch immer am Küchentresen stand und die ganze Szene mit Interesse verfolgt hatte.

"Wenn er stark ist, gerne," antwortete Jamie.

"Hier gibt es nur Kaffee, so wie Sie ihn mögen: schwarz, heiß und kräftig!"

Jamie kletterte auf denen der Thekenstühle und Frau Curtius schob ihm einen großen Becher mit heißem Kaffee entgegen.

"Danke, Frau Curtius," sagte Fraser lächeln und nippte von seinem frischen Kaffee. Dann beschloss er, die Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu packen:

_"Sagen Sie, wie waren denn die vergangenen zehn Tage mit Frau Beauchamp?"_

__

“Museum Barberini” - by [nofu](https://href.li/?https://pixabay.com/photos/potsdam-barberini-exhibition-museum-4988478/)

Zur gleichen Zeit fuhr Claire Richtung Innenstadt und ließ sich dann vor einem Buchladen absetzen. Der Buchhändler begrüßte sie freundlich und als er ihren Namen vernahm, strahlte sein Gesicht umso mehr. Claire hatte einige Bücher bestellt, von denen drei bereits eingetroffen waren, andere noch erwartet wurden. Sie nahm die drei Bücher entgegen, bezahlte und verzog sich dann in den hinteren Bereich des Ladens, in dem ein kleines Café beheimatet war. Sie stellte ihre Büchertasche in einen der großen dunklen Plüschsessel und zog ihren Mantel aus. Noch ehe sie sich gesetzt hatte, erschien eine Bedienung und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Claire setzte sich, zog den kleinen Beistelltisch heran und sah in die Büchertasche. Sie nahm eines der kleineren Exemplare heraus und begann zu lesen. Wenige Minuten später brachte die Bedienung ihren Tee und einen Bagel - _"smashed avocado, tomato, mint, rucola, and olive oil"_ \- wie ihn Karte ankündigte.

“Bagel” by [sanfirabogdan](https://href.li/?https://pixabay.com/photos/bagel-sandwich-bagels-breads-4336042/)

Claire genoss das Essen, aber noch mehr die Ruhe, die ihr der Aufenthalt in diesem Laden garantierte. Zwar war im Buchladen ein reges Kommen und Gehen zu verzeichnen und auch im Café tauchten regelmäßig Kunden auf, die Gebäck oder andere Speisen als Take-away orderten, doch in den Sitzbereich des Cafés verliefen sich an Wochenetagen nur selten Gäste. Claire wusste das von ihren vorausgegangenen Besuchen und hatte den Tag sehr bewusst ausgewählt. Sie blieb insgesamt zwei Stunden, in denen sie noch einen weiteren Tee und einen zweiten Bagel - _"tapenade, goat cheese, rucola, tomato"_ \- bestellte und verzehrte. Anschließend schlenderte sie langsam durch die Stadt und genoss es, in aller Ruhe Schaufenster zu betrachten. Am frühen Nachmittag besuchte sie eine neue Ausstellung im[ Museum Barberini](https://href.li/?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Museum_Barberini) und lenkte anschließend ihre Schritte in Richtung des [Holländischen Viertels](https://href.li/?https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holl%C3%A4ndisches_Viertel). Dort wollte sie ein Café ausprobieren, das Frau Curtius ihr empfohlen hatte. Und die Hausverwalterin hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Die Einrichtung, die freundliche Art der Bedienung und die große, nicht dem Mainstream entsprechende Auswahl an Backwaren, beeindruckten sie sofort. Auch hier setzte sich Claire wieder soweit als möglich in den hinteren Bereich des Cafés. Sie orderte einen heißen Sanddornsaft mit Orange und Zimt und einen Kuchen mit Blaubeer-Lavendel-Mousse. Die Zeit, die Claire mit dem Genuss der Speisen und ihrer Lektüre verbrachte, verging wie im Flug und nach zwei Stunden war es Zeit, den Fahrer anzurufen, um sich abholen zu lassen.

“Haus Gutenberg / Holländisches Viertel / Potsdam” via Von Clemensfranz - Eigenes Werk,  
CC BY-SA 3.0, https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=19986832

Zu Hause angekommen, aß Claire mit Fergus und Jamie zu Abend. Fergus, der in Windeseile zwei große Brote und etwas Salat verspeist hatte, begann Claire auszufragen. Wo war sie gewesen? Was hatte sie gemacht? Jamie unterbrach ihn:

"Fergus Fraser! So geht das nicht. Es ist sehr unhöflich, jemanden so auszufragen. Wenn Claire und etwas erzählen möchte, dann wird sie das tun. Und wenn sie uns nichts erzählen möchte, ist das auch ihr gutes Recht. Und außerdem essen wir gerade. Du lässt ja Claire ja gar keine Zeit dazu."

Der Junge sah einen Moment betreten auf den Teller, der vor ihm stand. Er wurde rot bis in die Ohrenspitzen. Dann blickte er Claire an:

"Bitte entschuldige, Claire."

Claire schluckte ihren Tee hinunter. Dann streichelte sie Fergus flüchtig über das Haar:

"Entschuldigung angenommen. Weißt Du, Fergus, wir essen jetzt in Ruhe und anschließend erzähle ich Dir bei einer weiteren Tasse Tee noch etwas von meinem Nachmittag. Ist das ok?"

Fergus musste gar nicht mehr antworten. Das Lächeln, dass über sein gesamtes Gesicht strahlte, war Antwort genug.

Und so geschah es dann auch. Während Fraser den Tisch abräumte, setzte sich Claire mit Fergus ins Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa und erzählte ihm von ihrem Besuch im Museum Barberini. Als sie mit ihrem kleinen Bericht fertig war, fiel ihr auf, dass Fraser in der Durchgangstür stand und ebenfalls zuhörte. Er forderte Fergus auf, sich von Claire zu verabschieden und schickte ihn in den ersten Stock, wo er sich schon einmal "bettfertig" machen sollte. Fergus rutschte umständlich vom Sofa auf den Boden, verabschiedete sich von Claire und schickte sich - mit einem tiefen Seufzer - in sein schweres Schicksal. Jamie blickte Claire an und richtete seine Augen gegen Himmel.

"Trödel nicht herum, Fergus. Ich bin gleich bei Dir," rief er dem Jungen hinterher.

Auch Claire hatte sich erhoben und wollte den Weg in ihre Wohnung antreten.

"Einen Moment noch, Claire," bat Fraser. Dann ergriff er eine Din-A-5-Umschlag, der auf dem Esstisch lag und reichte ihn ihr.

"Ich habe hier ein kleines Dankeschön für Deine vielen Überstunden."

“Brief” by [Catkin](https://href.li/?https://pixabay.com/photos/letters-envelope-write-pen-post-482507/)

Claire öffnete den Umschlag und hielt zu ihrem Erstaunen die Bestätigung für einen Urlaub für zwei Personen in einem Luxushotel auf Madeira für die Zeit vom 22. Dezember 2025 bis zum 3. Januar 2026 in ihren Händen. Erstaunt sah sie Jamie an:

"Was soll das?"

"Nun, ich dachte, Du würdest vielleicht gern über Weihnachten und Neujahr zusammen mit einer Freundin Urlaub machen? Verdient hast Du es Dir auf jeden Fall."

"Du willst mich also über Weihnachten nicht hier haben?"

Jetzt war es Jamie, der erstaunt war.

"Wenn Du ... vielleicht ... nicht nach Madeira ... wir können das auch umbuchen ... wo immer Du hin möchtest."

Er schwieg einen Moment, dann setzte er erneut an:

"Claire, wir können doch nicht verlangen, dass Du auch noch Deine Feiertage mit uns verbringst ..."

Plötzlich sah der CEO von "Fraser & Son International" ein wenig hilflos aus.

"Jamie," begann Claire und trat einen Schritt näher. Mit gesenkter Stimme fuhr sie fort:

"Wir sind uns doch im Klaren darüber, dass es uns um das Wohlbefinden von Fergus geht, oder?"

Fraser nickte.

"Für ein Kind in Fergus' Alter sind stabile Verhältnisse, Regelmäßigkeiten, Rituale und gute Erfahrungen sehr wichtig. Du warst gerade zehn Tage fort. Jetzt bist Du wieder ein paar Tage zu Hause und danach übernehme wieder ich die Verantwortung und kurz vor Weihnachten wechselt das wieder ab? Glaubst Du wirklich, das ist gut für Fergus?"

Claire ließ Jamie nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Er freut sich schon sehr auf die Vorweihnachtszeit und ich habe ihm versprochen, dass wir zusammen viel Basteln und Backen werden."

Jamie sah sie nachdenklich an.

"Oder möchtest Du Weihnachten allein mit Deinem Sohn verbringen? Hast Du Sorge, dass ich zu großen Einfluss auf ihn habe?"

"Um Himmelswillen! Nein, Claire!"

"Gut," sagte sie und drückte ihm die Buchungsunterlagen für Madeira in die Hände. "dann ist das hier überflüssig."

Unschlüssig betrachtete Jamie den Umschlag.

"Aber wenn Du irgendetwas brauchst, Freizeit oder ..."

"Dann sage ich es, laut und deutlich. Ich habe einen Mund und weiß ihn zu gebrauchen."

Jamie nickte. Dann fragte er:

"Warum flüstern wir eigentlich?"

"Weil dieses Haus Ohren hat, kleine Ohren die am Kopf eines kleinen Jungen wachsen, der sich hinter der Esszimmertür versteckt hat und glaubt wir würden ihn nicht sehen."

Jamie wollte sich augenblicklich umdrehen, doch Claire hielt ihn zurück und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihn davon abhielt, zur Esszimmertür zu stürzen und Fergus eine Gardinenpredigt zu halten.

"Gut, Claire," sagte Jamie dann in einem übertrieben lauten Ton, "Danke für die Infos. Ich muss jetzt aber zu Fergus gehen, der hat bestimmt schon geduscht und wartet jetzt auf mich, damit ich ihm vorlese."

Nur Sekunden später hörten sie, wie die Stockwerkstür ins Schloss fiel. Anschließend waren Trippelschritte auf der Treppe zu vernehmen.

Jamie war drauf und dran, ihm nachzueilen. Doch Claires Blick hielt ihn zurück.

"Gib' ihm noch einen Augenblick. Er hat heute Abend schon eine Rüge für seine investigativen Fragen bekommen. Das genügt."

Jamie seufzte.

"Wenn Du das meinst."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Treppenhaus. Vor Frasers Wohnungstür verabschiedeten sie sich. Als Claire wenig später in ihre Wohnung kam, sprang die App an, die das Babyfon mit ihrem Smartphone koppelte. Sie sah, wie Fraser und Fergus auf dem Bett des Jungen saßen und miteinander scherzten. Dann begann Fraser aus dem großen Buch, dass sie von dem Museumsausflug nach Düppel mitgebracht hatten, vorzulesen. Zwanzig Minuten sah und hörte sie den "beiden Männern" zu. Dann stand Fraser auf, deckte den Jungen zu und ging langsam zur Tür. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. Zu Claires Überraschung blickte Jamie zu der Wanduhr hinauf, die über der Tür hing und in der die Überwachungskamera verborgen war. Er lächelte und zwinkerte mit einem Auge. Dann hörte Claire nur noch, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. Erschrocken legte sie das Smartphone beiseite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für die Geduld. Aufgrund meines Studiums habe ich für dieses Kapitel fast einen ganzen Monat gebraucht. Ich hoffe, dass ich nach der Abschlussprüfung am 8. März mehr Zeit für weitere Kapitel finden werde.


End file.
